Vie Mouvementée
by Choupamy
Summary: Alexandra Swan voie sa vie bouleversée après une rencontre.
1. Introduction

Ma vie mouvementée.

Je ne pensais pas que ma vie pourrait prendre de telles proportions. Si un jour quelqu'un m'avait dit cela, je ne l'aurais jamais cru.

Qui pourrait croire que de telles choses pourraient arriver à une personne quelconque.

Je m'appelle Alexandra Swan, j'ai 19 ans et pars faire mes études de médecine à la plus grande Fac qui puisse exister.

Ma famille n'est pas trop d'accord par ce départ mais je pense que cela pourrait m'être bénéfique pour mes études.


	2. Chapter 1

Départ pour l'inconnu.

Je me levais à 6h de peur d'être en retard pour mon crucial départ pour la Fac. Aucune personne de ma famille n'était réveillée, ce qui me semblait être une bonne chose, comme cela je pourrais me retrouver seule sans aucune personne dans mon dos en train de me dire fait ci, fait ça …

Au bout d'une demie heure passée dans mon lit à réfléchir, je décidais enfin d'aller prendre mon petit déjeuner.

-Tu es levé papa ?

-Et oui princesse, c'est ton dernier petit déjeuner ici donc j'en profite. Mon père était pour moi comme mon meilleur ami, je lui disais tout même, si ce que je lui disais de temps en temps le gêné.

-Papa je ne vais pas partir pour toujours, il y aura d'autre séance petit dej' père-fille. Malgré ces paroles mon père ne put s'empêcher d'avoir les larmes aux yeux. Tu t'inquiètes trop pour moi je suis une grande fille après tout.

-Oh non ma chère, tu resteras toujours une petite fille pour moi.

Aller passe à table c'est prêt.

Après avoir pleinement profité du festin que mon père avait fait, je me réfugiais dans ma chambre, mon sanctuaire comme disait mon père, je ne pu m'empêcher de ressentir un pincement au cœur, et de sentir les larmes monter. En effet c'était la première fois que je partais au loin sans mon père mais cela m'était indispensable pour pouvoir pleinement réussir mais études de médecine. Car oui je l'avais décidé depuis toute petite, un jour je serais un grand médecin.

Je rassemblais toutes mes affaires et rangeais les dernières pas encore rangées dans ma valise quand quelqu'un toqua à la porte.

-Oui ?

-Poupoune c'est moi.

Seul mon adorable frère avait l'autorisation de m'appeler comme ça.

-Oui, Kévin, que veux-tu ???

-Savoir si tu as besoin d'aide bien sur !!

-Merci mais j'ai bientôt fini, tu es sur que c'est pour cela ??? D'habitude tu me laisses me débrouiller toute seule pour que j'apprenne des mes erreurs !!!

Là mon frère était devenu livide, aucuns sentiments ne parsemait son visage.

-Là tu m'inquiètes Kévin ???

-Non petite sœur il ne faut pas, tu vas juste partir pour faire tes études, tu reviendras pour les vacances !!! Promis ???

-Oui c'est promis, ne t'en fait pas pour moi j'ai appris à me défendre avec les grosses brutes de ton genres. Je ne pu m'empêcher de rire faussement a cette petite blague et il s'en aperçut très vite.

-Viens ici poupoune. Là il me prit dans ses bras d'une telle force que je ne pu résister et de toute façon j'en avais pas envie.

Nous restâmes un bon moment comme cela, juste assez pour entendre nos parents râler depuis le rez-de-chaussée.

-On arrive !!! cria-t-on en même temps.

-Allez Alex c'est l'heure.

Sur ce, je descendis mes valises avec l'aide de mon grand frère et les mises une à une dans mon coffre.

-Bon je n'ai rien oublié.

-Tu es sur ??? dit ma mère à voix basse.

-Euh non j'ai tout mes formulaires, mes affaires personnelles et ah si j'avais oublié ! Ma mère me regarda avec des yeux ronds et rouges à force de pleurer_._ J'ai oublié le fait que je vais vous laisser, et que vous allez me manquer énormément !!! Je pris ma mère dans mes bras et la serras de toutes mes forces.

-Allez ma belle, tu as de la route à faire. Mais surtout n'oublie pas qu'on t'aime et que tu vas nous manquer !!

-T'en fait pas maman, le portable existe et Internet aussi, d'ailleurs tu devrais peut-être t'y mettre, dis-je sur un ton amusé.

-Très drôle !!

Je leur faisais un câlin à chacun et monta dans ma voiture en vue d'une longue, même très longue, route jusqu'à mon indépendance.

La route passa plus rapidement que je ne le pensais, j'étais enfin arrivée au campus de ma future Fac, malheureusement je ne le connais toujours pas et je crois bien que je vais m'y perdre.

J'étais perdue dans mes pensées quand quelqu'un frappa à ma fenêtre, et bien sur je sursautais comme une idiote.

-Bonjour, je peux vous aidez peut-être ?? dit-il en me montrant que je devais baisser ma fenêtre.

-Salut, et oui un peu d'aide serait la bienvenue. Je cherche le dortoir du campus et je ne sais plus par où il faut aller.

-C'est très simple prenez la première à gauche, puis la deuxième à droite et encore après la première à droite. Je le regardais d'un air ébahi et il le vit. Vous voulez peut-être que je vous y conduise ???

-Si ça ne vous dérange pas bien sûr.

Sur ce, il monta dans ma voiture et me montra le chemin à suivre et en quelque temps j'étais arrivée sur le parking du campus.

Et je pris réellement conscience que ma vie prenait un nouveau sens.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2 : Installation et début des cours.

-Merci, heureusement que vous étiez là sinon j'y serais encore, dis-je sur un ton amusé.

-Mais je t'en pris, je suis un peu là pour ça, c'est moi qui m'occupe des nouveaux arrivants, me dit-il en me faisant un clin d'œil.

-Oh et bien alors merci, je suis Alexandra Swan.

-Enchanté, et moi je suis Anthony Dubois.

-Enchantée. Le silence s'installa et je repris la parole_._ Bon il faut que j'aille m'installer dans ma nouvelle chambre.

-Tu fais des études de médecine si je me souviens bien ???

-Euh oui, tu es au courant de cela aussi.

-Si jamais tu as besoin d'aide viens me voir surtout n'hésite pas, ça me fera plaisir de t'aider, me dit-il avec un grand sourire qui ne pouvait que me faire chavirer encore plus.

-Merci, j'en prend note.

Sur ce je me dirigeais vers le dortoir, en pensant tout bêtement à lui.

En arrivant dans ma chambre je découvris que je n'étais pas seule, une fille était déjà là, malheureusement je devais partager ma chambre, rien que de penser à cette idée je fus prise de nausées.

-Bonjour tu dois être Alexandra Swan ? Je suis Mathilde Henry, sois la bienvenue.

- Merci, heureuse de te rencontrer, dis-moi que l'on est dans la même classe ?

-Je crois que oui, au moins on pourra s'aider sur nos devoirs bien tranquillement vu que l'on partage la même chambre. Mais je t'en pris installe toi, me dit-elle en me regardant tendrement.

Alors je m'installais tranquillement tout en répondant à ses questions et elle aux miennes. En répondant à mes questions je pus remarquer que nous avions pleins de points en commun, je crois que partager ma chambre avec elle ne sera pas une mauvaise chose.

La nuit était arrivée à une vitesse folle, Mathilde m'invita au restaurant du campus mais je rejetais son invitation, trop fatiguée de la route parcourue et de mon installation. A ma plus grande surprise je me couchais tôt ce soir là, ma nuit était toute bouleversante, je me mis à rêver d'Anthony Dubois, je nous imaginais ensemble quand tout à coup je me réveillais en sursaut et réveillais Mathilde en même temps.

-Ca ne va pas Alex ? me dit-elle encore endormie.

-Euh si ça va, lui dis-je à peine rassurée.

-Allez viens là, y-a de la place pour deux, me dit-elle en m'invitant à dormir avec elle.

Alors je sortis de mon lit, pour aller dans le sien tout en repensant à mon étrange, oui maintenant je peux le dire, rêve. Comment pouvais-je rêver ou cauchemarder de la sorte ?

A mon réveil, j'étais seule dans le lit, Mathilde était-elle déjà partie ?

Mais je la découvris dans mon lit, entrain de dormir profondément.

Alors je décidais de me lever, après tout on avait cours aujourd'hui.

Je me dirigeais vers mon lit et réveillas Mathilde en douceur.

-Mathilde debout, lui dis-je à son oreille.

-Hum, déjà ? Elle était encore toute endormie, qu'est-ce que j'avais fait cette nuit pour qu'elle soit dans cet état?Laisse moi encore quelques minutes Alex, je t'en supplie, je ne dormirais plus avec toi je crois, me dit-elle avec un ton amusé.

-Je te réveille quand je sors de la douche, ça te va ?

-Parfait merci, surtout prend tout ton temps, rit-elle.

Alors j'allais me doucher et au bout de plus d'une demi-heure j'allais réveiller la belle au bois dormant.

-Allez maintenant debout madame la belle au bois dormant, dis-je en rigolant.

-Oui chef, tu as raison, tu sais que tu bouges beaucoup pendant la nuit ?

-Ah bon ? Cela me paru étrange, ça ne me ressemblais pas.

Sur ce elle alla se laver a son tour et on se dirigea ensemble vers la cafétéria du campus pour prendre notre petit déjeuner. Le petit déjeuner se passa en silence, avais-je tant parler aussi pendant la nuit ?

Puis l'heure du premier cours arriva à grand pas.

-Allez c'est parti pour notre premier cours, dit-elle à la fois contente et triste.

-Et oui, il faut bien commencer un jour, dis-je en riant.

On arriva en cours en riant, quand je tombais nez à nez avec Anthony, faisait-il parti aussi de notre classe ? Impossible il est plus vieux que nous !

-Bonjours mesdemoiselles, c'est gentil de votre part de vous joindre a nous. Il avait dit ça sur un ton tellement froid que mon cœur en a eu un pincement sans que je sache pourquoi_._ Veuillez vous installez s'il vous plait, j'aimerais bien commencer le cours. Comment cela, commencer le cours, c'était notre prof ?Mademoiselle Swan vous avez un problème ?

-Euh non, monsieur, dis-je à voix basse.

- Alors s'il vous plait allez-vous asseoir avec mademoiselle Henry.

Encore sous le choc, j'allais m'asseoir aux cotés de Mathilde. Comment pouvais-t-il être notre prof ?

-Tu te sens bien Alex, me demanda Mathilde.

-Euh je ne sais pas vraiment, avouais-je.

-Tu veux sortir ? ajouta-t-elle inquiète.

-Non t'en fais pas ça va aller.

-Je peux peut-être me joindre à vous mesdemoiselles ! Nous dis le prof. Je me sentis encore plus mal après sa réaction et je décidais de quitter le cours. Où aller vous mademoiselle Swan ?

Sans répondre je quittais la salle et me dirigeai vers les toilettes quand une voix masculine me hala.

-Alexandra attend, me dit-il en se joignant à moi.

-Attend, parce que tu me dis tu maintenant ? C'est le monde à l'envers ! Tu allais me le dire quand que tu étais mon prof Anthony ?

-Franchement, jamais, j'avoue. Je le regardais avec un regard noir, le plus noir que je pouvais. S'il te plait ne te fâche pas.

-Ne pas me fâcher mais tu plaisantes j'espère, j'y crois pas que tu sois mon prof ! Dis-je sur le ton de la colère avec de la peine mélangée ce qu'il remarqua tout de suite.

-Tu es en colère ou simplement déçue ? Me demanda-t-il en me fixant dans les yeux.

-Comment ça déçue ? Pourquoi serais-je déçue ? Tu devrais retourner avec tes élèves, ils vont croire qu'il se passe quelque chose.

-Entre qui et qui ? me dit-il en me souriant tendrement.

-J'en sais rien, vas-y je vais me calmer un peu et je reviendrais suivre ton cour.

-Je t'attendrais avec impatience.

Et il partit en direction de la salle de classe. Cet homme était tout bêtement irrésistible, cheveux noirs qui s'accorder à la perfection avec ses yeux or, ce sont ses yeux qui m'avaient marqué au début la première fois où je l'avais vu. Rien qu'à penser à lui, j'en avais le cœur qui battait la chamade, Alex ressaisie toi, me dis-je a moi même, c'est ton prof quand même ! Oui malheureusement c'était mon prof !

Au bout de quelques minutes passées toute seule, je pris mon courage a deux mains et me dirigeas vers la salle.

-Excusez-moi monsieur, dis-je en rentrant dans la salle.

-Allez-vous asseoir mademoiselle Swan.

Il m'avait encore une fois parlé sur un ton sec et dur, mais je décidais de n'y prêter aucune attention.

-Ca va mieux ? Me demanda Mathilde.

-Oui t'inquiète pas c'est passé, lui dis-je en lui souriant.

Les deux heures de cours passaient à une vitesse folle, je n'y avais même pas fait attention. Tous les élèves sortaient, moi y compris, sauf quand monsieur Dubois me demanda de rester pour qu'on parle de l'incident.

-Je te retrouve à la cafétéria, dis-je à Mathilde.

-Pas de souci à tout de suite, au revoir monsieur.

-Au revoir mademoiselle Henry.

Après être sortie, le prof alla fermer la porte, pourquoi je n'en sais rien.

-Alors comment ce sont passées tes deux heures de cours ? me demanda-t-il comme si il ne le savait pas.

-Franchement très bien, mais je pensais que tu voulais parler de l'incident ?

-Pas vraiment j'avoue, hier je t'ai dit que je serais là si tu avais besoin de moi, et je voudrais te dire que je le pense toujours même si tu es mon élève, dit-il tout en se rapprochant.

-Justement ton offre n'est plus valable vu que tu es mon prof. Il s'approchait encore plus de moi_._ Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

Il s'était fortement rapproché de moi et là il me vola un baiser des plus doux qu'il fut.

-Arrête tu es mon prof, lui dis-je alors que je ne le pensais pas du tout.

-Désolé, je pensais que tu m'aimais bien ?

-Et c'est le cas, sauf que tu es mon prof Anthony, et que ce n'est pas possible.

-Rien n'est impossible tu devrais le savoir en tant que futur médecin. Cela te dirais de dîner avec moi ce soir, je t'invite, me dit-il avec son plus beau regard et je ne pu que plonger dedans.

-Je sais pas si c'est raisonnable, puis je commence juste les cours et je suis sur que j'aurais des devoirs à rendre, lui dis-je pas convaincue.

-Oh, en tout cas si tu ne fais pas les miens je ne t'en voudrais pas, me dit-il sur un air amusé.

-Très drôle ! Il faut que j'y aille Mathilde va se demander ce que je fais toute seule avec toi.

Sur ce je l'embrassais comme il l'avait fait et sorti de la salle, le cœur battant la chamade.

Je rejoignis Mathilde à la cafétéria, quand je croisais son regard rempli de questions.

-Alors que s'est-il passé ? me dit-elle avec un grand sourire.

-Bah écoute je me suis excusée de mon comportement, et c'est tout.

-Prend moi pour une conne en plus, vous avez parlé de l'incident pendant plus d'une demie heure ? Tu rigoles ?

-Bah non je ne rigole pas.

-Bon d'accord je te crois, de toute façon s'il se passe un truc entre vous tu me le diras ?

-Bien sur.

La journée passa à une vitesse record, je n'y croyais pas d'avoir déjà fini alors qu'il me semblait que je venais à peine de commencer. Mathilde et moi étions sur la route direction le dortoir quand nous sommes tombées comme par hasard sur Anthony.

-Bonjour professeur, dit Mathilde d'une façon moqueuse certainement pour me montrer qu'elle pensait qu'il se passait quelque chose.

-Re-bonjour mademoiselle Henry, alors cette journée comment s'est-elle passée ?

Non mais je rêve, en plus il entame la conversation.

-Très bien monsieur, excusez moi mais je dois y aller je suis pressée. Alex tu viens ? me demanda-t-elle avec un sourire en coin.

-Euh attendez mademoiselle Swan, je crois que vous n'avez pas le début du cours, venez avec moi je vais vous faire une copie.

Je savais très bien où il voulait en venir.

-Bon alors Alex, on se retrouve dans la chambre.

Mathilde me laissa seule avec Anthony, pour mon plus grand bonheur, mais je devais le cacher.

Anthony et moi, nous dirigions vers la salle des profs où se trouvai la photocopieuse quand il me prit la main et entrelaça nos doigts, je ne pu m'empêcher de le laissait faire et eu un petit sourire, ce qu'il remarqua tout de suite.

-Pourquoi souries-tu ?

-Parce que tu es mon prof et que je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'arrive, dis-je sur un ton amusé.

-C'est vrai je suis ton prof, mais est-ce que cela compte vraiment ? Enfin je veux dire est-ce que parce que je suis ton prof rien ne se passera entre nous ?

-Euh je crois, sauf si vraiment tu veux vivre une histoire en cachette.

-Une histoire ?! Très intéressant, me dit-il en m'amenant à lui et en déposant un baiser sur mes lèvres.

Le baiser fut, comment dire, le plus beau baiser que j'ai jamais eu. Malheureusement il ne dura pas assez longtemps a mon goût, car et bah oui c'est mon prof quand même, il faut qu'on soit discret quand même.

-Il faut faire ta copie, me dit-il en se dirigeant vers la salle des profs. Alors pour ce soir tu as beaucoup de choses prévues ou je peux t'enlever ?

-M'enlever je te rappel que Mathilde risque de s'inquiéter si je ne rentre pas ce soir, lui dis-je en souriant.

-Oh mais ne t'en fais pas tu rentreras juste tard, je te le promet.

-Bon d'accord pour le repas, mais je te préviens j'ai intérêt à rentrer.

-Bon bah alors on y va tout de suite comme cela tu seras rentrée de bonne heure.

Il fit ma copie du cours et m'entraîna avec lui hors de la salle des profs pour aller en direction du dortoir.

-Je t'abandonne ici, il ne faudrait pas que les gens se fassent des idées.

Sur ce il m'embrassa avant de me dire de m'habiller classe car il m'emmenait dans un chic restaurant.

Arrivée dans la chambre, Mathilde m'attendait sur mon lit.

Elle me fixa un long moment avant de me poser des centaines de questions en même temps.

-Eh oh vas-y doucement Mathilde, je ne comprend aucune de tes questions là !!

-Désolé, tu as mis du temps pour faire la copie du cours. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

-Bah rien, qu'est-ce que tu veux qu'il se passe ? Au fait ce soir je ne suis pas là, je dîne avec un ami, lui dis-je en évitant de croiser son regard.

-Un ami ? Mais oui c'est ça !! T'inquiète pas pour moi je sors aussi.

Je m'habillais de la plus belle robe que je possédais, avec une boule au ventre, après tout je le connais pas tant que cela et si c'était un pervers ? Après toutes mes réflexions je descendis et il m'attendait en bas.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapitre 3 : Etranges révélations.

Il était beau comme un dieu, là à m'attendre, et quand il me vit il eu un grand sourire, ce qui ne manquait pas de faire flancher mon cœur.

-Tu es ravissante, dit-il en s'approchant de moi.

-Merci, répondis-je gênée. Mais tu n'es pas mal non plus tu sais.

Comme toujours pensais-je_. _Tu m'emmènes où ?

-Alors là ma belle c'est une surprise, mais ne t'inquiètes pas.

Il m'invita à monter dans sa voiture et en vrai gentleman il m'ouvrit la porte.

-Merci.

-Mais je t'en prie, me dit-il en souriant.

Il vient se joindre a moi et nous partions vers l'inconnu en tout cas pour moi.

Au bout de plus d'une demi-heure de route nous arrivions devant un grand restaurant, trop chic pour moi. Le simple menu devant coûter au moins 25 euros.

On entra dans le restaurant qui était une pure merveille, il était très bien décoré et simple à la fois.

Un serveur nous emmena à la table où il y avait presque personnes autour. Et je fus surprise.

-Cela ne te dérange pas un peu d'intimité ?

-Non, bien sur que non, lui dis-je un peu trop sûr de moi.

Le serveur nous donna la carte du menu, mais Anthony n'y jeta même pas un coup d'œil. Savait-il déjà ce qu'il allait commander ?

Pour moi cela fut plus dur de me décider, mais au bout de 10 minutes j'avais enfin choisi. Le serveur arriva et pris que ma commande car Anthony n'avait rien commandé.

-Tu ne manges pas, finis-je par lui demander.

-Non, je n'ai pas faim, dit-il en baissant la voix.

-Donc je vais manger toute seule, cool pour un premier rendez-vous, dis-je à la fois en colère et surprise.

-Ne sois pas fâchée s'il te plait, je n'aime pas quand tu l'es. Et il va falloir que tu t'habitue à manger toute seule, en tout cas quand tu seras avec moi, dit-il d'une voix si basse que je n'arrivai presque pas à l'entendre.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ? Que tu ne manges jamais au restaurant où que tu ne manges jamais tout court ?

Il ne répondit pas pendant quelques minutes qui pour moi me semblait interminable, quand enfin il reprit la parole.

-C'est un lourd secret, mais je ne veux pas te le cacher, de toute façon j'en aurais plus la force. Mais s'il te plait ne me prend pas pour un givré, me dit-il en me fixant droit dans les yeux.

-Tu vas cracher le morceau ou quoi, écoute depuis que je t'ai vu je n'arrête pas de penser a toi, de rêver de toi, alors c'est moi la plus givrée de nous deux, lui répondis-je en souriant.

-Tu penses et rêves de moi, cela m'est très intéressant tu sais, promet moi que ce que je vais te dire ne te feras pas fuir ? me dit-il en me regardant avec un regard rempli de tristesse.

-Franchement je t'ai trouvé, je ne compte pas te laisser !

Il me regarda tendrement cette fois, sûrement parce que mes paroles l'avait un peu réconforté.

-Alors voilà, je suis loin d'être comme toi, et pour cause je ne suis pas un …, comment te dire ça, il réfléchit pendant quelques secondes puis reprit, je ne suis pas humain.

Alors là c'était la douche froide, comment cela pas humain ??

Ma tête pris une drôle d'expression et il réagit au car de tour.

-Voilà c'est cette tête que j'avais peur d'avoir en face, j'aurais jamais du te le dire, quel con c'est …

-Arrête, le coupais-je, qu'est-ce que tu es si tu n'es pas humain, un vampire peut-être, lui dis-je en riant.

-Arrête de rire s'il te plait, me dit-il d'un ton froid, as-tu déjà entendus parler de vampire pour que tu m'en parles ???

Alors j'avais raison, il était bel et bien un vampire ?

-Désolé, entendu parler de cela est un bien grand mot, juste sur Internet dans les faits divers, je ne sais pas quoi te dire d'autre tu sais, sauf que pour moi tu resteras Anthony mon prof et … l'homme que j'aime, lui avouais-je.

-Tu n'as pas peur de moi ? me demanda-t-il anxieux.

-Et non, tu vas devoir me supporter encore longtemps mon cher, en plus je risque d'être de plus en plus proche, lui avouais-je en rougissant.

Le repas suivit son cours, et n'ont parlions de tout et de rien sans revenir sur son histoire.

A la fin du repas, il me ramena jusqu'au dortoir mais je n'avais pas envie d'être séparée de lui.

-On se revoit demain en cours, me dit-il, n'oublie pas je serais ton prof.

-Vachement drôle Anthony, mais il y a un problème.

-Ah bon lequel ?, me dit-il anxieux.

-Et bah voilà, je n'ai pas franchement envie d'être seule ce soir, lui dis-je en baissant la tête.

-A ce que je sache tu n'es pas seule dans ta chambre, Mathilde est rentrée depuis longtemps et elle doit sûrement t'attendre pour des explications, et puis de toute façon demain tu passes toute la matinée dans ma salle de cours donc on se verra, me dit-il avec un grand sourire comme si il était heureux de me revoir.

-D'accord, a demain alors.

Je l'embrassai d'un baiser un peu trop expressif à mon goût mais il ne me repoussa pas au contraire, il passa ses bras autour de ma taille et me sera contre lui.

-A demain, dors bien.

Je sortie de la voiture à reculons, et avançai vers le dortoir, le cœur rempli de joie.

Arrivée dans ma chambre Mathilde était entrain de dormir ce qui me réjouis, je n'aurais pas le droit à un interrogatoire. Malheureusement pour moi elle m'avait entendu rentrer et se réveillas tout de suite.

-Te voilà enfin, tu as vu l'heure demain tu l'auras dur.

-Ne t'en fais pas pour moi, je vais me coucher tout de suite et demain je serais en pleine forme.

-Ouais si tu le dit, tu auras intérêt à tout me dire demain.

-Promis, lui dis-je en me couchant.

Cette nuit là fut la plus mouvementée depuis que j'étais arrivée ici, avec la révélation d'Anthony, mon rêve se transformer en cauchemar, Anthony et moi étions ensemble mais tout un coup il se jetait sur moi et plus rien, fit que je me réveillais en sursaut.

-Putain de cauchemar !

Je regardais l'heure et vue qu'il était 5 heures du matin, donc je décidais de me lever et d'aller me rafraîchir après ce cauchemar.

Cette révélation était plus dure à encaisser que je ne le pensais.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapitre 4 : Début d'une histoire.

A 6 heure tapante Mathilde se réveilla et elle n'avait pas oublier le fait qu'elle avait le droit de me faire subir un interrogatoire.

-Alors raconte moi tout dans les moindres détailles, dit-elle encore endormie.

-Tu es encore endormie et puis il ne s'est rien passé d'extraordinaire tu sais, juste un repas avec un ami.

-Mais oui c'est ça et ton ami ce n'est juste que notre prof, tu me prends pour une idiote ou quoi ?!?

-Ecoute je l'ai rencontré avant de savoir que c'était mon prof figure toi, donc on a décidé de rester amis rien de plus.

-Ok, bon je vais me laver puis on va déjeuner ?

-Ouais pas de soucis.

J'attendais Mathilde dans la chambre quand tout à coup mon portable se mis à sonner, j'ai tout de suite vu qui c'était.

-Oui, Anthony que me vaux ton appel de si bon matin ?

-Et bah je me demandais si tu voulais déjeuner avec moi et savoir comment c'était passé ton interrogatoire.

-Mon interrogatoire très bien, et pour le petit déjeuner je suis prise, je déjeune avec Mathilde mais tu n'as qu'à te joindre a nous.

-D'accord je me joins à vous on se retrouve là-bas. Bisous.

-A tout de suite.

Quand j'eu raccroché Mathilde entra dans la chambre. Et nous nous dirigeâmes vers la cafétéria, notre lieu de détente. En arrivant dans la cafétéria j'ai eu le bonheur de le voir là assit à une table et il me regarda passionnément.

-Que fait-il là le prof ? Où devrais-je dire ton amant ? me dit-il d'un air narquois.

-Appel le comme tu veux je m'en moque Mathilde, tu viens déjeuner avec nous bien sur ?

-Franchement je préfère vous laissez à deux, je n'aime pas tenir la chandelle et puis il y a Max qui m'attend.

-Attend un peu toi, comment ça Max t'attend ? Et depuis quand vous deux ??

-Ma chère, il faut te mettre à la page, je te raconterais tout ça ce soir.

Je rejoignis Anthony à la table où il était calmement assis. Il me souriait comme s'il venait de voir le plus merveilleux des présents.

-Pourquoi souries-tu comme cela ?

-Parce que tu es la plus belle femme qui puisse exister, et crois moi je sais de quoi je parle. Alors tu as dit quoi à ta voisine de chambre ?

-Comment ça ? Je lui ai dit qu'on était simplement amis bien sur, à moins que j'ai le droit de dire plus ?, lui demandais-je tout timidement.

-Dire plus, cela voudrai dire que nous devrions nous montrer au grand jour, dit-il tout en se rapprochant de moi pour arriver juste a quelques centimètre de mon visage.

-Oui forcément, nous devrions nous montrer, et cela ne me pose aucun problème, lui répondais-je en l'embrassant sur ses lèvres douces.

Notre baiser dura aussi longtemps que je puisse l'espérer car malheureusement en étant humain il fallait bien que je mange. Alors je déjeunais en sa merveilleuse compagnie. Il disparut quand l'heure des cours approchait me laissant seule, enfin pas pour longtemps vu que Mathilde pris tout de suite sa place.

-J'y crois pas, vous vous êtes embrassez devant tout le monde sans aucun gêne ?

-Bah quoi on ne va pas se cacher éternellement non plus, lui répondis-je amusée.

-Ouais tu as raison, je suis super heureuse pour toi, alors à quand le grand jour de l'annonce à tes parents ?

-Euh le plus tard possible.

-Tu ne changeras pas hein ?

Je lui sourie et nous nous dirigeâmes vers notre cours, quatre heures en compagnie de l'homme que j'aime, que du bonheur.

Nous arrivâmes encore en riant, ce que Anthony entendis tout de suite.

-Un peu de calme, mesdemoiselles, nous dit-il en me souriant.

Nous allons nous installées à notre place habituelle, mais nous remarquions que plusieurs élèves de la classe me regardaient d'une façon étrange.

-Je crois que ton baiser avec le prof n'est pas passé inaperçu pour tout le monde, me dit Mathilde en regardant autour d'elle.

-Je suis dans la merde, ils vont tous penser que je fais ça rien que pour avoir de bons résultats, lui dis-je en me cachant le visage.

-Vous ne vous sentez pas bien mademoiselle Swan, me demanda Anthony.

Pour seule réponse, je le regardais avec un regard remplis de gêne et il comprit tout de suite ce qui n'allait pas.

Le cours avait pour thème la relation entre médecin et patient, comme si cela était le bon moment pour en parler.

-Que pensez-vous de la relation médecin/patient, comment doit-elle être pour vous ?

-En tout cas pour vous monsieur votre relation prof/élève marche bien, fit remarquer un élève.

-La honte, dis-je tout bas à Mathilde.

Anthony hésita avant de répondre d'un ton calme et confiant.

-Cela vous pose-t-il un problème monsieur Yong ?

L'élève se leva et répondit à la question du prof.

-Oh non, cela ne me pose aucun problème, tant que vous ne faites pas des avantages pour Alexandra tout m'ira parfaitement.

Anthony encaissa ces paroles et tourna la tête vers moi en me souriant.

Le cours continua et, pour mon plus grand bonheur, fini à l'heure, alors je me précipitais vers la sortie ce qui surprit Anthony.

Je ne voulais pas le revoir avant d'avoir réfléchis à quelques questions que me trottaient dans la tête. J'étais assise sur un banc dehors, perdue dans mes pensées quand Anthony vient se joindre à moi.

-Alors on rêve ? Je ne pu que sursauter comme à chaque fois.

Il s'assit près de moi et passa un bras autour de ma taille et m'embrassa amoureusement.

-Je rentre chez moi ce week-end tu veux venir avec moi ?, lui demandais-je sans le regarder tellement que j'avais peur.

-Oh, je ne sais pas si c'est raisonnable, j'aurais voulu qu'on passe le week-end ensemble dans notre petit monde, avouât-il en me regardant droit dans les yeux.

-Et bien tu as prévu un bon programme et tu as sûrement raison, je pourrais voir mes parents plus tard, lui répondis-je en l'embrassant.


	6. Chapter 5

Voilà je sais ça fait longtemps que je n'ai pas posté mais j'ai repris les cours et c'est difficile de jongler entre les deux.

Sur ce bonne lecture, et n'oublier pas le petit bouton vert ;)

*****

Chapitre 5 :Week-end explosive.

La fin de semaine passa à une vitesse folle, je ne m'étais pas rendu compte que le week-end avec Anthony était arrivé à grand pas. J'étais stressée à l'idée de passer un week-end avec mon amoureux, surtout depuis que je savais ce qu'il était réellement.

En arrivant dans la chambre, Mathilde vit tout de suite à quel point ce week-end me rendait nerveuse et elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi, et malheureusement je ne pus lui dire la vérité.

-T'inquiète pas tu vas juste passer un week-end avec l'homme que t'aime pourquoi es-tu autant stressée ? me dit-elle.

-Parce que c'est la première fois que l'on se retrouvera seuls, et franchement je n'ai jamais vécue ça, lui dis-je malgré que je savais que ce n'était pas la vérité.

-Tu veux de l'aide pour ton sac ?

-Non merci ça va aller, mais toi tu vas faire quoi de ton week-end, tu le passeras avec Max ?

Elle mit un bout de temps à répondre et sa réponse me surpris un peu.

-Oh non, ce mec est un looser je ne tiens plus à le voir, je vais passer mon week-end chez ma sœur vu que ma sœur de cœur ne seras pas là, me dit-elle en me fixant.

-Désolé, promis on se rattrapera le week-end prochain, lui dis-je en la prenant dans mes bras.

Je fini mon sac et embrassa Mathilde et lui souhaitant un bon week-end et elle me retourna mon souhait. Puis je sortis et vis Anthony qui m'attendais sur le parking du dortoir.

La route fut longue et silencieuse à mon grand regret, je n'aimais pas le silence. Je fus la première à briser le silence.

-Où m'emmènes-tu ?, lui demandais-je un peu curieuse.

-C'est un secret mon amour, je t'emmène dans le lieu où je me sens le mieux, mon chez moi en quelque sorte, me répondit-il tout simplement.

Je ne cherchais pas à comprendre me disant que je ne devais pas m'inquiéter. Quelques minutes après ces paroles échangées nous arrivâmes devant une superbe maison, ancienne mais pas trop et grande.

-C'est ma maison, me dit-il en voyant comment je la regardais.

-Elle est splendide, tu ne m'en a jamais parler, lui dis-je tout en avançant vers lui.

-Non, c'est vrai, je voulais un peu te surprendre lors de ce week-end en amoureux.

-Et bah c'est réussi, bravo, lui dis-je en l'embrassant.

Nous entrâmes dans cette merveilleuse maison tout en nous embrassant farouchement. Je ne pu me séparer de lui et je pense que cela était réciproque, mais passer à l'acte, n'était-il pas un peu tôt ?

Je me posais tellement de questions qu'Anthony sentit que je n'allais pas très bien.

-Tu vas bien mon amour, me demanda-t-il en me regardant dans les yeux.

Alors là j'eu le déclique que cet homme était celui de ma vie et que je l'aimais trop pour attendre, alors je sautais à son cou et l'embrassant amoureusement.

Nous nous embrassâmes tellement que ce qui devait arriver arriva. Anthony me conduisait à sa chambre. Nous étions tellement amoureux que nous nous fichions des conséquences et du fait que nous nous connaissions que depuis une semaine. Au début nos gestes furent timides, mais plus les secondes passèrent, plus mon envie de lui pris le dessus sur mes craintes.

Tandis que je commençais à lui déboutonner sa chemise, il m'allongea sur le lit d'une manière des plus délicate. Mes mains commençaient à caresser son torse maintenant nu, pendant qu'il enlevait mon t-shirt, c'est comme cela que je me retrouvais en soutien-gorge devant l'homme que j'aime.

Le plaisir se fit tellement présent que tout nos vêtements se retrouvaient à terre et nous dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Notre relation avait pris de l'ampleur ce que je ne regrettais pas et je m'abandonnai complètement à cet homme. Notre câlin fût des plus passionnés que j'ai pus avoir, Anthony se fit doux, il ne laissa pas son côté vampire prendre le dessus sur notre ébat amoureux.

Après être montée au septième ciel plusieurs fois, je sombrais, dans le sommeil le plus doux, dans les bras de l'homme que je chérissais plus que tout au monde.

Le réveil fût le plus admirable possible, je me trouvais encore dans les bras d'Anthony pour mon plus grand bonheur. Je ne pus m'empêcher de rire de la nuit que l'on avait passé ensemble elle était si merveilleuse et encore le mot était faible. Je sentis qu'Anthony savais que j'étais réveillée vu que ses caresses dans mon dos se faisaient plus présentes.

-Bien dormi mon ange, me demanda-t-il après m'avoir pris dans ses bras.

-Oui merci, et toi qu'as tu fait pendant tout ce temps ?

-Et bien on va dire que j'ai regardé la plus belle femme du monde dormir dans mes bras, me dit-il en cherchant ma bouche pour m'embrasser.

Je m'approchais de ses lèvres et l'embrassa aussi fougueusement que je pus, avant de me rendre compte que la nuit passée m'avait donnée faim.

-Désolé mais je crois que mon corps crie famine, lui dis-je en riant.

-Oui c'est vrai le petit déjeuner est indispensable pour vous les humains.

-Surtout après une nuit comme celle-ci, lui dis-je sans aucunes gênes.

Alors il me souriait, avant de disparaître pendant quelques minutes où je décidais d'aller me faire un brin de toilette. En me regardant dans le miroir je ne me reconnaissais pas tellement que la femme dans ce miroir était radieuse. Quand je retournais dans la chambre, Anthony était là avec un plateau repas, décidément cet homme était vraiment parfait.

Je déjeunais avec lui à mes côtés me fixant dans les yeux, je ne pus m'empêcher d'être gênée. Après avoir engloutit tout mon petit déjeuner, je ne pus m'empêcher d'embrasser l'homme qui ce tenait a mes côtés.

-Alex, je te veux tout de suite, me dit-il alors qu'il commencer à me déshabiller.

Notre deuxième fois plus encore plus jouissif que la première, j'étais au paradis.

Notre week-end était des plus magnifique qui puisse exister. Nous avons passés le week-end dans cette sublime demeure et franchement cela m'allait parfaitement.

Malheureusement le week-end ait passé à une vitesse folle, et la reprise des cours arrivait à grands pas.


	7. Chapter 6

**Je sais j'en ai publier un hier, mais je veux m'excuser du fait de ne pas avoir publier pendant de longues semaines.**

**J'espère juste que ma fiction vous plait, alors pour me le prouver un petit clik sur le bouton vert ça fait toujours plaisir!! ^^**

*********

Chapitre 6 : Retour à la réalité.

Le week-end passait en compagnie d'Anthony était tout simplement magique. C'était la première fois que j'étais complètement heureuse après un week-end en amoureux, car avec mes autres copains les week-end finissaient souvent sur des engueulades. Le retour à la vie réelle était, je l'avoue, un peu énervant et dur. J'aurais tellement aimer prolonger ce week-end, tellement que j'était bien dans les bras d'Anthony. Lors de notre arrivée sur le campus, je ne pu retenir un soupir. -Alors ma puce, ça ne va pas ? me dit-il avec un ton triste. -Franchement, sa va oui et non, sa va car j'ai passé le plus beau et bon week-end et non sa ne va pas vu qu'on va devoir faire comme si de rien n'était pour éviter les commérages.

Il ne releva pas, et après être arrivé sur le parking devant le dortoir, il me posa une question qui me surpris.

-Tu veux qu'on vive ensemble ? me demanda-t-il en me regardant dans les yeux.

-Euh, je ne sais pas trop quoi te répondre, puis je ne pus sortir d'autres mots et il prit mon silence pour un non.

-Ok, tant pis, j'aurais au moins essayer.

-Mais je n'ai pas dit non, lui rappelais-je.

-Mais tu n'as pas dit oui, écoute je sais que c'est un peu précipité mais je ne peux plus me séparer de toi, j'en ai plus envie, me dit-il avec un sourire en coin.

-Moi non plus je ne peux plus me séparer de toi, mais tu es sur que tu me supporteras, car je ne suis pas de tout repos, lui disais-je avec un sourire aux lèvres.

-C'est moi le méchant, c'est toi qui va devoir vivre avec la peur que je ne te tue pas pendant ton sommeil.

Il avait tellement de tristesse dans les yeux que je ne pu m'empêcher de le prendre dans mes bras.

-Ecoute, j'ai fait un choix et ce choix c'est toi, tu ne me feras jamais de mal, lui rappelais-je.

Il ne sut quoi répondre face à cette preuve d'amour que je venais de lui faire, et il m'embrassa fougueusement.

En remontant vers ma chambre, deux petites voix se bâtèrent dans ma tête, l'une me disait d'accepter la proposition d'Anthony et l'autre me criait que je ne devais pas accepter et partir en vitesse. Heureusement cette voix je ne l'écoutais jamais.

Morte de fatigue après le week-end mouvementé, je me jetais littéralement dans mon lit et m'endormis directement. Pendant ce sommeil je me mis à rêver d'Anthony et moi dans une superbe maison, apparemment j'avais accepter.

Je me réveillas en sursaut vu que quelqu'un était entrain de tambouriner à ma porte, je regardais mon portable j'avais je ne sais combien de messages et d'appels manqués, je regardais l'heure il était 19 heures.

-Quoi, mais c'est pas possible, me dis-je a moi même.

Les coups à la porte redoubler en force.

-J'arrive, criais-je en m'avançant vers la porte.

Et quand je l'ouvris je vis un Anthony complètement hors de lui.

-Putain, sa t'arrive de répondre, me cria-t-il.

-Désolé je ne sais pas ce qui ma pris, je me suis endormis en arrivant ce matin.

Il entra dans ma chambre, en m'emmenant avec lui. Il nous installâmes sur mon lit en me serrant dans ces bras. C'était le paradis.

-Tu sais qu'un prof n'a pas le droit d'être dans la chambre d'une élève qui plus ait avec elle dans les bras, lui disais-je en me serrant encore plus contre lui.

-Je m'en fou, en ce moment précis je ne suis pas ton prof, mais l'homme qui t'aime, me répondit-il en m'embrassant dans les cheveux.

Je sortis de son étreinte pour aller fermer la porte à clef, je ne voulais pas que Mathilde rentre sans criait garde. Anthony me regarda dans les yeux avec passion et désir alors je ne pu me retenir et je sauta sur lui.

Nous nous embrassâmes avec passion, il retira mon débardeur puis mon soutien gorge libérant ma poitrine. Il ne put retenir un sourire quand à mon tour je lui retirais son pull avec beaucoup d'entrain. Je me mis a califourchon sur lui et je pus sentir qu'il avait réellement envie de moi, ce qui me procura un grand désir. Alors je déboutonna son pantalon et il compris que j'avais vraiment envie de lui. On était allongés sur mon lit, nu comme des vers.

Alors il se positionna sur moi en m'embrassant, ces lèvres étaient douces comme de la soie, je ne pouvais plus m'en passait. Malheureusement ses lèvres quittaient les miennes pour aller se balader sur mon corps, je ne pu me retenir de gémir tellement qu'il me faisait vibrer.

Ses lèvres revenaient à leur place quand il me pénétra tout doucement comme si il ne voulait pas me brusquait. Il entama des va-et-vient de plus en plus fort et je gémis de plus en plus.

Je sentis son corps se redire, alors je sus que son orgasme approcha alors je bougeais mais hanche de plus en plus, il suivait mon rythme pour mon plus grand bonheur. L'orgasme monta et je gémis suivit de très près d'Anthony. Nous restâmes allongés en reprenant notre souffle, il était allongé sur moi, son visage dans le creux de mon cou. Au bout de quelques minutes j'allais réouvrir la porte et me glissa dans le lit dans les bras de l'homme de ma vie.

Le lendemain matin, je me disais que cette réalité me convenait parfaitement et que je ne devais pas avoir peur de vivre ave l'homme que j'aime.

En me réveillant, je sentis deux bras autour de moi alors je compris qu'Anthony resté avec moi toute la nuit.

-Bien dormi, mon amour ?

-Dans tes bras je ne peux que bien dormir.

-Mathilde est rentrée cette nuit, elle nous a vus et elle est repartie aussitôt.

-Oh, elle a du être gênée, mais bon, dis hier j'ai raté tes cours, j'espère que tu n'as pas était trop dur dans ta leçon, lui dis-je en souriant.

-Non mais je rêve ou tu ne vas pas rattraper les cours ?

Il commença à se positionner sur moi.

-Euh, franchement je sais pas cela dépend de la longueur de la leçon, à moins que tu me donnes des cours supplémentaires.

-Hum, je vais y réfléchir, en tout cas c'est une proposition acceptable, me dit-il en approchant son visage du mien.

-J'espère que tu accepteras pour les cours supplémentaires, lui dis-je en l'embrassant fougueusement.

Notre étreinte dura jusqu'au moment ou mon réveil sonna, je desserrait mon étreinte et sauta sur mes pieds en me dirigeant vers la salle de bain.

-Tu te joins a moi, lui proposais-je en lui tendant la main.

-Hum, est-ce vraiment raisonnable ? Mais bon, de toute façon sa ne pourras pas nous tuais, puis après la folle nuit …

Il pris ma main et nous entrâmes dans la salle de bain. Pendant la durée de notre douche j'étais au paradis. Au bout de 20 minutes, nous sortîmes et nous nous regardâmes dans les yeux.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, lui demandais-je.

-Rien, tu es simplement magnifique et je t'aime, me dit-il avec son merveilleux sourire.

-Moi aussi je t'aime et franchement je ne peux pas rester ici dans cette chambre, je veux vivre avec toi, lui dis-je en passant mes bras à son cou.

-Tu es sur ?

-Oui, je suis sur, ce que je veux c'est toi alors je ne me pose pas d'autres questions, je t'aime et c'est le principal, à moins que t'as demande d'hier ne tiens plus ?!?

-Et comment qu'elle tien encore, me dit-il en me serrant dans ses bras.

Notre couple prenait un nouveau sens, nous avions décidés de devenir un vrai couple, mais je ne pus m'empêcher de ressentir de la peur, comment les autres allaient-ils réagires ?

*********

**Je voudrais dire quand même un merci à taty domi et ma belle qui me soutienne depuis le début !!!! **

**Et sans elles ma fic ne serait pas là !!!!**


	8. Chapter 7

Chapitre 7 : Nouveau départ et surprise.

Après avoir accepter sa demande pour que j'habites avec lui, Anthony se mit en tête de chercher un appartement proche de l'université alors qu'il avait une superbe maison pas très proche mais pas trop loin non plus.

J'avais décidé de mettre Mathilde au courant le plus rapidement, ne voulant pas la mettre sur le fait accomplie. Elle était heureuse pour moi, même si je savais très bien qu'elle pouvait ressentir de la tristesse.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, lui dis-je, je pars pas au bout du monde, et puis on sera toujours dans la même classe.

-Ouais, je sais mais, qui va dormir dans mon lit quand elle fera un cauchemar, hein ?

-Ouais, c'est vrai il faut que tu te trouves quelqu'un de peureux, lui dis-je en riant.

-Très drôle, non mais je jure que je ne t'oubliera pas !

En guise de réponse je la prenais dans mes bras et la serra fortement.

Notre journée de cours démarra avec, comme tout les jours, le cours d'Anthony. En entrant dans la salle, il me dégota un sourire des plus merveilleux. Il s'approcha de moi et me dit tout bas qu'il devait me parler au plus vite.

Pendant toute la durée du cours, c'est-à-dire 3 heures, je me posais tout plein de questions du style : il ne veut plus de moi, il veut plus qu'on habite ensemble. La sonnerie me sortis de mes réflexions, et pris tout mon temps pour ranger mes affaires et en même temps je remarquais que je n'avais pas du tout suivie le cours et que je devais alors rattraper plus de 6 heures.

Anthony m'attendais, assis sur son bureau, mon Dieu qu'il était beau.

-Alors, comme cela tu rêves pendant mes heures de cours, suis-je tellement ennuyeux que cela ? me demanda-t-il en me prenant par la taille.

-Désolé, je crois que je vais devoir récupérer deux jours de cours, je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'a pris, mais quand tu m'as dit que tu voulais me parler je me suis imaginé pleins de choses, lui dis-je un peu gênée.

-Comment ça ? Tu n'as tout de même pas pensais que j'allais te quitté ?

-Si, murmurais-je.

-Mais Alex, tu sais très bien que je ne pourrais jamais faire cela, je voulais juste te dire que j'avais trouver un superbe appart, un peu plus grand qu'un trois pièces a quelques rues d'ici.

-Quoi, déjà ? Un trois pièce, comment ça, pourquoi deux chambres, lui demandais-je.

-Je sais pas on ne sait jamais, me dit-il en mettant une main sur mon ventre.

-Quoi ? Un enfant mais tu ne peux pas, lui soufflais-je dans son cou.

-Et l'adoption ça existe tu sais, je sais que c'est très précipité et qu'un vampire adopte un enfant avec une humaine c'est très choquant, mais ma vie c'est toi maintenant et fondais une famille avec toi me rendrais encore plus heureux que je ne le suis maintenant.

Je restais bouche bée, je ne savais pas quoi lui répondre quand d'un seul coup des nausées m'envahissaient alors je me dégageais de ses bras abandonnant mes affaires et courus vers les toilettes.

Quand je sortis des toilettes, après avoir tout vomis ce que j'avais manger, il était là planter devant la porte l'air inquiet. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il ma prit mais je l'espère que ce n'est pas ce que je pense. Je me jetais dans ses bras et il me serra contre lui.

Au bout de 10 minutes, il mit dans mes mains des clefs en me disant que c'était les clefs de notre paradis, notre chez nous.

-Tu l'as déjà acheté ?

-Oui, je ne voulais pas passer à côté de ce merveilleux appart'.

-Oh, fut le seul mot que j'ai réussi à faire sortir de ma bouche.

-Tu veux que je te fasse une visite guidée et puis après on pourra se retrouver dans ta chambre, me dit-il avec un sourire en coin.

-D'abord je dois passer à la pharmacie, tu n'as cas venir me chercher dans 1 heure au dortoir ?

-D'accord, me répondit-il.

Sur ce il m'embrassa et je partis direction la pharmacie, je voulais à tout prix vérifier l'idée qui me trotta dans la tête mais comment un vampire pouvait-il procréer ?

Après avoir acheté ce fameux test de grossesse je fus prise de panique, et si j'étais vraiment enceinte comment cela se passera et comment le prendra-t-il ? En arrivant dans ma chambre je me dirigeait directement vers la salle de bain après tout Anthony risquait d 'arriver à tout moment.

-Il faut toujours 1 heure pour ce foutu test, me dis-je à moi même.

Au bout de plus de 10 minutes, je regardais enfin le test et fut abasourdi par la réponse. Il fut _positif _!

C'était la douche froide, comment un Vampire pouvait mettre une filles enceinte. Je ne savais que faire. D'un coup quelqu'un frappa à la porte, et me sortais du coup des réflexions, je passais un coup d'eau sur ma tête et alla ouvrir. Ce fut Anthony.

-Tu es prête mon amour ?

-Euh oui, mais il faut que je te parle…

Je ne pu terminer ma phrase, une nouvelle nausée se manifesta et je courus vers la salle de bain.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe mon amour, me demanda-t-il en entrant dans la salle de bain.

-Je crois que, je lui montrait mon ventre déjà arrondi, ton désir d'enfant va vraiment se réaliser et plus tôt que prévu.

Je fus abasourdi par la bosse qui était déjà présente entre mes hanches.

-Comment ça ?, il mit sa main sur mon ventre.

Nous nous regardâmes un moment dans le blanc des yeux.

Je devais être enceinte seulement d'une semaine et pourtant le petit ventre que j'avais me disait que je devais l'être au moins de plus 3-4 mois.

-Comment c'est possible, lui demandais-je.

-J'en sais rien, je pensais pas que j'aurais pu te mettre enceinte un jour, me dit-il tout en m'enlaçant.

Un chose était sur, nous ne savions pas du tout ce qui se passerais par la suite.

Le lendemain matin je fus réveillé par mon portable qui sonna a mes oreilles, je venais de recevoir un message d'Anthony, qui n'était pas rester avec moi cette nuit a mon plus grand regret.

_« Mon ange, j'espère que ce petit message te réveilleras vu que je t'attendrais en bas d'ici 20 minutes alors tu as 20 minutes pour te préparer et préparer aussi une valise, je t'aime »_

Ce message me désarçonna, on pouvait-il m'emmenait ?

Sur ce, je sauta sur mes pieds mais ma tête se mis a tourner, Mathilde qui c'était réveillée à cause de mon portable me rattrapa de justesse.

-Bah alors ma belle, tu ne tiens plus sur t'es pieds ?

-Oh, un petit tournis rien de grave ne t'inquiète pas, la rassurais-je.

Après mettre remis de ce malheureux tournis je préparais ma valise et Mathilde ne cessa de me poser des questions.

-Tu pars où ? me demanda-t-elle avec un don inquiet.

-Je pars avec Anthony et je ne sais pas c'est une surprise, mais ne t'inquiète pas je t'appellerais pour te dire où je vais, d'accord ?

-Ouais.

Sur ce je bouclais ma valise et me précipita en bas.

Arrivée en bas, je le vis m'attendant avec un air inquiet.

Il m'aida pour ma valise et m'installa à la place du passager.

Pendant tout le trajet il ne sortis aucun mots de sa bouche, ce qui me rendait plus inquiète qu'autre chose.

On arrivas dans un endroit qui m'était encore inconnu, c'était un appartement alors c'est à ce moment que mon cerveau fit le rapprochement, c'était notre appartement.

-Viens, me dit-il tout en me tenant la main

Je le suivis docilement, et quand on fut arrivés devant la porte d'entrée il me demanda de l'ouvrir vue qu'il devait encore aller chercher ses affaires.

Je fus émerveillé en voyant le sublime appartement et il avait raison, on ne pouvait pas passer a côté de ce magnifique lieu.


	9. Chapter 8

**Je voudrais remercier les filles qui me soutienne depuis le début.**

**Et maintenant place à la lecture ^^**

*******  
**

Chapitre 8 : Grossesse éclair.

Cette grossesse surprise avait accéléré mon aménagement dans notre merveilleux appartement qu'Anthony avait acheté sans m'en parlait, mais je ne lui en voulais pas du tout.

Je devais être enceinte d'une semaine que déjà mon ventre avait pris en volume, et que les nausées que l'ont ressent bien après avaient apparues en plus de la fatigue qui ne me quittée plus.

Je n'osais pas parler de ma grossesse à Mathilde, car avec elle cette grossesse ne sera plus un secret vu qu'elle ne sait pas tenir sa langue. Mais malheureusement pour moi, elle avait remarqué que j'avais pris du ventre et en plein cours de bio, comme par hasard le cours d'Anthony, elle décida de me questionner sur cette fameuse prise de poids.

-Comment se fait-il que tu es pris du poids alors que tu ne mange presque rien ?

-Comment ça, j'ai pris du poids ?

(Oui je l'avoue, j'avais décider de jouer les blondes)

-Te fou pas de moi Alex, Anthony et toi c'est devenue vraiment sérieux vu que vous habitez ensemble ?

-Bah oui, pourquoi ?

-Donc … tu es enceintes, me demanda-t-elle en un murmure.

-Quoi ?!? m'écriais-je un peu trop fort.

Anthony se retourna et nous regarda toute les deux.

-Un problème mesdemoiselles ?

-Non monsieur, répondit Mathilde.

Il me regarda fixement.

-Un problème mademoiselle Swan, je n'ai pas entendue votre réponse ?

Pas le temps de lui répondre que je fis prise d'une nausée, je courue directement aux toilettes sans même la permission.

Je revenais en salle de cours, après la sonnerie, qui était déjà vide, je remarquais que même Mathilde était partie. Anthony était entrain de rassembler ses affaires quand il me vit et se dirigea vers moi.

-Comment te sens-tu ?

La seule chose que j'avais envie à ce moment est qu'il me prenne dans ces bras, ce qu'il fit après quelques minutes a m'observais.

-Je suis désolé mon amour, on aurais dû faire plus attention, me murmura-t-il dans l'oreille.

-On ne pouvais pas savoir Anthony, mais le problème c'est cas chaque fois que je mange quelque chose j'ai l'impression que le bébé n'aime pas et me fait tout revomir.

-Peut-être que ce n'est pas de cette nourriture que tu as besoin, après tout tu es enceinte d'un vampire.

Je le regardais les yeux écarquillais par ce qu'il venait de dire.

-Attends, tu penses que je devrais me nourrir comme toi ?

-Faudrait voir, et puis tu sembles faible de jour en jour, je me demande si tu ne devrais pas rester à la maison.

-Ouais, donc ce soir tu me propose un festin, rigolais-je.

-On rentre ?

Il m'embrassa, me tend mes affaires et nous sortîmes à deux main dans la main pour mon plus grand bonheur.

En arrivant dans l'appartement, je m'affalais dans le canapé complètement fatiguée par les cours et les nausées. Mais malheureusement le sommeil ne montre pas le bout du nez car mon estomac me criait famine, alors je décidais de me faire un petit quelque chose, quand tout en le préparant je sentis mon bébé bouger dans mon ventre ce fut quelque chose d'irréel et magique.

Après avoir engloutis un plat pour deux, je décidais d'aller me relaxer en attendant le retour de mon homme, mais le petit bout dans mon ventre en décidais autrement et n'arrêtais pas de bouger, alors je posais mes mains sur mon ventre et à ce contact il se calma pour mon plus grand bonheur.

Au bout de 2-3 heures, Anthony arriva à l'appartement avec tout plein de poche de sang animal et même humain, ce qui me surpris.

-Pourquoi du sang humain, dis-je en essayant de me lever tant bien que mal.

-Ne t'inquiète pas je n'ai tué aucun humain, je l'ai acheter, on ne sait jamais après tout je ne sais pas de quel genre de sang tu as besoin.

Je le regardais abasourdi par ce qui venait de me dire, mais ne releva pas.

Nous décidâmes de regarder un film vu que j'avais interdiction de sortir de chez nous, oui Anthony ne voulait pas qu'il m'arrive quelque chose et il avait décidé de commencer ses cours plus tard.

-Depuis quand tu as mangé, me demanda-t-il.

-Euh, 2 heures avant que tu ne rentres, et depuis aucunes nausées, tu vois apparemment il s'y habitue, lui dis-je en riant.

-Ouais, mais tu deviens de plus en plus pâle comme si il te buvait littéralement de l'intérieur.

A cette remarque mon bébé bougea et provoqua une nausée « surprise « , je courue le plus vite possible au toilette, Anthony sur mes talons.

-En faite je crois qu'il ne s'y habitue pas du tout, j'ai parlé trop vite.

-Je vais te préparer un verre de, je l'espère, « remède miracle ».

Il me pris dans ses bras, m'installa dans le canapé et partis me chercher un grand verre de sang. En le voyant arriver avec le verre dans les mains, je me demandais comment il pouvait tenir, vu que cette odeur pour lui était enivrante alors que pour moi elle me répugnais.

-Tiens, me dit-il en me tendant le verre.

-Merci, mais crois-tu vraiment que cela va marcher ?

-Ecoute, je ferais tout pour que tu t'en sorte, je ne sais même pas comment ton accouchement va se dérouler, je pense juste qu'après cet accouchement je vais devoir te faire devenir comme moi pour éviter que tu ne meurs.

-Oh, mais tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter, jamais je ne te laisserais toi et notre enfant.

Sur ce, je pris le verre et bus une gorgée, ma plus grande surprise fut que ce n'était pas si mauvais, mais je savais très bien que c'était le bébé qui aimer surtout ça.

Nous continuâmes de regarder le film quand notre enfant se mit a bouger, alors je pris la main d'Anthony et la posa sur mon énorme ventre.

-Tiens sens, lui dis-je avec un grand sourire.

Enorme ventre, oui il fallait l'avouer, j'étais peut-être enceinte de 2-3 semaines, que je paraissais enceinte de 6 mois ! Mais malheureusement partis comme je suis partie, Anthony et moi n'aurions pas le temps de s'habituer à cette naissance « miraculeuse ».

-C'est incroyable qu'il bouge déjà !

-Bah, faut dire que je ressemble à une femme enceinte de 6 mois mon cœur.

-Donc, tu pense que d'ici une semaine,…

-L'accouchement aura lieu, oui, le coupais-je.

-Alors je ne te quitte plus d'une semelle et je serais prêt pour le jour J, me dit-il en me serrant contre lui.

-Promet moi une chose, que si je ne survit pas, tu t'occuperas de notre enfant.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, je te jure que tu survivras mon amour, et que cet enfant aura l'amour d'un père mais surtout l'amour d'une mère.

Ce fut les dernières paroles que j'entendis car je sombrais dans un sommeil profond.

En me réveillant je vis un petit mot de mon homme me disant qu'il devait aller faire un saut à la fac et que si jamais il m'arrivait quelque chose je devais IMMEDIATEMENT l'avertir.

Alors je décidais de faire malgré moi, une journée shopping car après tout mes habits ne m'allait plus, et on avait aucun nécessaire pour notre enfant.

Je pris un petite déjeuner en quatrième vitesse, 2 shaker avec du sang dedans, et partie pour une journée à cramer la carte bleu qu'il m'avait laisser.

-Je l'aime cet homme, me dis-je à moi même.

Je me dirigeais vers le centre commercial, la peur au ventre car je ne savais même pas le sexe du bébé, donc forcément la couleur que je devais prendre.

-Et si je prends du rose et que c'est un garçon ou l'inverse, me dis-je encore une fois à moi même.

Garçon, fille, garçon, fille, cette question me trotta dans la tête et quand une fois je pensais à une fille, mon bébé me donna un coup de pied. Me disait-il qu'il était une fille ? Alors je répétais cette penser dans ma tête et à chaque fois il me donnait un coup de pied alors j'en conclu que ce bout de choux était une demoiselle.

Après cette révélation, je décidais de tout acheter en conséquence, lit blanc qui est une couleur neutre, jouait pour enfant en bas âge et toutes les tailles d'habit car vue comment ma grossesse était éclaire je pensais que la croissance du bébé serait pareil.

Après avoir fait flamber la carte bleu de mon homme et demander à mon voisin de m'aider à monter les affaires fraîchement acheter, je mettais tout ça dans la chambre du bébé, ou devrais-je dire ma filles et alla m'allonger dans le canapé en attendant qu'Anthony rentre.

Je me réveillais en sursaut car un rêve se transformant en cauchemar m'avait totalement terrifiée. Je remarquais que ma fille était tout aussi terrorisée que moi, vu qu'elle bougea dans tout les sens, pouvait-elle ressentir ce que je ressent ?

Ayant une faim de loup, je décidais d'aller me faire un truc à manger avec comme boisson un verre de sang comme mon bébé pouvait les aimer.

Après avoir enfilé une bonne assiette, et comme Anthony n'était toujours pas rentré, je décidais d'aller ranger les affaires du bébé dans sa chambre. Je déballais ses habits et les rangeaient dans son armoire, le seul hic était que je ne pouvais monter son lit toute seule, il faudra que j'attende Anthony.

Après avoir mis tout en place, sauf se maudit lit, je m'assis sur le rocking-chair que j'avais acheté pour un temps d'intimité avec ma fille.

-Alex ?

-Oui, Anthony, dans la chambre du bébé, lui répondis-je en me levant.

-Salut mon amour, me dit-il en m'enlaçant.

-Salut, euh désolé mais j'ai fait quelques folies vu que tu n'était pas là, lui dis-je en lui montrant la chambre.

-C'est ce que je vois, mais il manque un lit non ?

-Euh, il faut que tu le monte, j'aurais pas réussis avec la mongol-fière qui me sert de ventre, lui dis-je avec un sourire.

Sur ce il m'embrassa tendrement et se dirigea vers le carton du lit et se mit à le monter.

Pendant ce temps, je décidais d'aller prendre un bon bain. Au bout d'une demi-heure Anthony vint me rejoindre dans le bain en me précisant que j'avais choisi les affaires comme il le fallait, mais sa tête donner l'impression qu'il se posait une autre question.

-Qui y-a-t-il Anthony ?

-Bah du rose, orange, jaune, blanc, c'est des couleurs pour fille mais si c'était un garçon ?

-Euh comment pourrais-je t'expliquer, ce matin je me posais toujours cette question, a s'avoir si c'était une fille ou un garçon, et à chaque fois que je me demandais si c'était une fille, elle me donnait un coup de pied. J'en suis certaine Anthony, c'est une fille, lui dis-je en souriant.

Il m'embrassa tendrement, et m'enlaça amoureusement. Notre étreinte dura un long moment, mais fus interrompus par d'une part un coup de pied du bébé et de deux part ma soif donc forcément celle du bébé.

Anthony sortis du bain, se sécha et alla chercher un verre pendant que je sortis tant bien que mal du bain et me sécha en massant mon ventre.

Je me dirigeais vers le canapé quand de fortes contractions, vu que sa ne pouvait être que ça, je m'effondrais au sol pliée littéralement en deux de douleurs.

A ce moment je compris que les 9 mois avait passé en à peine 3 semaines et qu'Anthony devait faire sortir notre fille tout de suite.

Il me pris dans ses bras et m'allongea sur la table, puis plus rien le trou noir …

*********

**Une petite Review fait toujours plaisir vous savez ^^**

**Au prochain chapitre, bis.**


	10. Chapter 9

**Je voudrais m'excuser pour mon retard, mais la semaine je ne peux plus posté je suis puni (^^) et les études me passent par dessus la tête je suis débordé, alors je voudrais vraiment m'excuser.**

**Je tiens à remercier Minimoy's, merci ma poule d'être venu faire un ptit tour ;), Mrs Esmee Cullen, ne t'inquiète pas je n'arrête pas ;), Claire et Tata Domi mes deux comparses à qui bah sans elles je n'aurais pas eu le courage de publier ;) **

**Sur ce je vous dit bonne lecture mais surtout Bonne fêtes de fin d'année, bisous, Amy.**

* * *

Chapitre 9 : Réveil meurtris et premiers pas.

Les seules choses que je percevais étaient des bruits sourds, des pleurs et surtout une forte odeur de sang. Les seules choses que je ressentais était une douleur dans tout mon corps ainsi qu'un manque au niveau de mon ventre, alors je compris qu'Anthony avait sortis notre enfant de mon ventre et qu'il avait fait ce qu'il devait faire pour me sauver.

Mon ouïe, mon odorat, ma vue étaient beaucoup plus performant qu'ils ne l'étaient avant alors je sus que j'étais devenu comme lui et que son venin était encore entrain de se battre avec mon cœur. Le venir et le rythme de mon cœur mener un ballet insensé mais au bout d'environ deux minutes, mon cœur eu un dernier battement puis plus rien, la calme plat. Plus aucuns bruits ne se faisaient entendre dans la pièce, mais je pus nettement percevoir un battement de cœur rapide et quelqu'un fredonné un air de musique.

Je n'avais envie que d'une seule chose, aller voir ma fille et son père, mais était-ce raisonnable ?

Je ne me posais pas la question, en une fragment de seconde de descendis … du lit ? Anthony avait sûrement dû m'installé dessus après mon accouchement.

Je me dirigeais vers le salon et m'arrêta net à l'encadrement de la porte. Anthony était là, portant un bébé dans ses bras, mais ce bébé ne pouvait être ma fille, elle paraissait avoir 3 semaines. Anthony dû me sentir arriver car il se tourna vers moi et me montra un verre rempli d'une substance rouge, alors je compris que ce verre m'était destinée. Je pris le verre et le bu cul sec, ma gorge était tellement en feu qu'elle se calma après une gorgée de sang. Je me retournais vers mon amoureux et ma fille, celle-ci me réclama alors ni une ni deux je marchais vers elle et la prit dans mes bras. Anthony fut surpris mais me laissa faire. Le petite posa sa main sur ma joue et me montra des images ensanglantées de mon accouchement ; de sa naissance.

Je regardais Anthony, surprise de ce qu'elle venait faire et il me sourit. Je me retourna vers ma fille et lui fit un bisous sur son front. Elle sentait bon, une odeur très alléchante mais aucune soif me parvins.

Ma fille était tout simplement belle, elle avait les cheveux blonds comme ma mère, et bouclés comme moi mais elle avait surtout le visage et les yeux de son père, même si la couleur était la mienne, c'est-à-dire d'un marron presque noir.

Je ne détournais jamais mon regard de cette merveilleuse petite fille oubliant même Anthony qui était juste à nos côtés.

-Salut, lui dis-je au bout d'un long moment.

-Bonjour, mon amour, comment te sens-tu ?

-Franchement je crois que je suis la seule, en ce moment, la plus heureuse, lui dis-je en m'approchant de lui.

Il me prit dans ses bras, sans étouffer notre fille.

-Je suis désolé de t'avoir fait souffrir pendant 3 jours mon ange, je m'en veux, je ne suis même pas resté à tes côtés.

-Ecoute, je n'ai absolument rien sentis, sauf quelques minutes avant d'arriver ici et notre fille avait besoin d'aide comparer à moi.

-Si tu le dit, et un prénom tu as une idée car quand moi j'ai essayé elle me montrait une image de toi, donc apparemment c'est toi qui dois lui donner son prénom, me dit-il avec un regard triste et heureux à la fois.

-Oh, bah si je dois vraiment choisir, je dirais sans hésiter Eléonore, dis-je en regardant ma fille qui avait un grand sourire aux lèvres.

-Eléonore Alexandra Dubois-Swan, rectifia Anthony.

-C'est parfait, lui dis-je en l'embrassant.

-Pendant combien de temps suis-je restée dans la chambre, lui demandais-je en posant Eléonore dans son transat.

-Environ 3 jours, j'ai sortis Eléonore après t'avoir fait un semblant de césarienne mais sa poche amniotique était tellement dur que j'ai dû y aller avec les dents et juste après l'avoir sortie je t'ai mordu et injecter mon venin directement dans le cœur puis après tu sais.

-Oui je sais et d'ailleurs merci de m'avoir sauver mon amour, je suis peut-être devenue 'prédateur' mais j'ai gagné une petite famille et j'aurais donné mon âme pour l'avoir.

-C'est ce que tu as fait en devenant immortelle mon amour, me dit-il en m'enlaçant.

Nous restâmes un moment dans les bras de l'un de l'autre jusqu'à ce que j'entende Eléonore réclamait à boire.

-Elle a faim, dis-je en m'écartant d'Anthony.

« Elle n'a pas parlé mon amour, alors comment peux-tu le savoir ? » pensa-t-il.

-Bah, si elle a parlé comme toi à l'instant, malgré que tu n'es pas remué tes lèvres, ce qui est bizarre.

Il se mit à rire.

-Quoi ?

-Je crois que tu as un don mon amour, pas comme notre fille mais apparemment tu semble lire les pensées, me dit-il.

-Ok, nous avons un problème alors, comment puis-je capter les pensées Anthony ?

-Et comment Eléonore fait passer ses pensées par le toucher ?

Sur ce Eléonore hurler encore plus fort, alors je la pris dans mes bras et essayait de la calmer en attendant qu'Anthony prépare son biberon de … lait, mais c'est un vampire ?

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais Anthony, du lait mais c'est un vampire.

-Demi-vampire ma chérie, elle doit s'habituer à la nourriture humaine, me dit-il en tendant le biberon de LAIT.

Je m'assis sur le canapé et essayait de donner son biberon, mais malheureusement elle semblait avoir récupérer mon comportement de têtue.

-Aller ma chérie, tu verras c'est bon.

Elle toucha ma joue et me montra son refus de lait mais pas de sang.

-Non, c'est ça ou rien Eléonore !

-Mais maman, avait-elle essayé de répondre mais je lui avait mis le biberon dans la bouche avant.

Malgré ses grimaces, super mimis, elle bu tout son biberon jusqu'à la dernière goutte.

-Tu vois pas si compliqué ma puce.

Anthony rigola.

-Bah, la prochaine fois tu boiras avec moi, maman.

Elle avait à peine 3-4 jours qu'elle parlait déjà comme un enfant d'un an.

Après avoir bu, elle s'endormis dans mes bras, oui elle s'endormis.

-Anthony, appelais-je, c'est normal qu'elle dorme parce que nous on ne dors pas à ce que je sache.

-Mon amour, tu oublies le fait qu'elle soit à moitié humaine, comme toi avant, elle dort.

-Bon bah je vais aller la mettre au lit, dis-je en me levant sans la réveiller.

Je l'installa confortablement Eléonore dans son lit, après l'avoir mise en pyjama qui aurait dû lui allait mais comme elle grandissait chaque jours et bah des vêtement neufs ne lui allait déjà plus.

Je me dirigeais vers le salon et m'affala dans le canapé, Anthony vint me rejoindre.

-Ca va ? Tu as l'air exténué, ce qui n'est pas normal pour un vampire tu sais, me dit-il en passant son bras autour de ma taille.

-Notre fille a à peine 3-4 jours et elle donne l'impression d'avoir 6 mois, elle parle et sa m'étonnerait pas que d'ici demain elle marche, dis-je en m'appuyant sur lui.

-Ne t'en fait pas, il faut juste que tu t'y habitue, tu auras tout le temps demain, malheureusement je dois reprendre les cours, tu pourras lui apprendre a marcher, me dit-il en riant.

-Vachement drôle Dubois, tu donneras des nouvelles à Mathilde pour moi car j'ai trop changé pour aller la voir, surtout avec Eléonore.

-Pas de souci, mais s'il te plait tu pourras évité de sortir, surtout si il y a du soleil.

-Bah on verra, il faut que je vois si je peux résister mais je ne le ferait pas sans toi à mes côtés, donc demain, je jouerais avec ma fille.

-Notre fille, rectifia Anthony.

Comme nous ne dormions plus, l'un comme l'autre, nous décidâmes de regarder un DVD et de profiter qu'Eléonore dorme à points fermés.

Pendant le visionnage des films, Anthony ne put s'empêcher de me détourner du film en m'embrassant partout. Alors on avait décidés d'arrêter ce visionnage et de prendre du bonheur.

Nous fîmes interrompis par les pleurs d'Eléonore qui réclamait son biberon, alors je me rhabillais en vitesse et alla dans se chambre, elle était debout dans son lit et tendais les mains vers moi.

-Bonjour princesse, elle eut un petit sourire, bien dormis, lui demandais-je en la prenant.

Elle posa sa main sur ma joue et je vis un biberon de sang et le rêve qu'elle avait fait pendant la nuit, un rêve magnifique.

-Aller, on va allait prendre ton petit-déjeuner ma puce.

On se dirigeais vers la cuisine où Anthony avait déjà préparé le biberon d'Eléonore, il l'a pris et lui donna son biberon pendant que j'allais me préparer et préparer les affaires d'Eléonore.

J'avais fini de me préparer dans la salle de bain quand une petite main se posa sur ma jambe, Eléonore était debout et seule, elle était venu en marchand toute seule.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là mon ange, lui demandais-je.

-Eléonore est avec toi, demanda Anthony en entrant.

-Apparemment oui, j'aurais pas besoin de lui apprendre à marcher.

-Je l'avais mise dans son parc, je crois que nous avons affaires à une chipie, me dit-il en s'avançant vers nous.

-Ouais, il faut que tu te prépares Mr le professeur, lui dis-je en sortant.

« Pas envie d'y aller » pensa-t-il.

-Ne t'en fait pas mon amour, on sera toujours là à ton retour.

Je me dirigeais vers la salle de bain d'Eléonore pour pouvoir la laver et l'habiller.

Après avoir repris une douche, car elle envoyait plus d'eau à terre qu'il n'y en avait dans le bain, je l'emmenais dans le salon et l'installa à terre où on joua à deux jusqu'à ce qu'Anthony vienne nous rejoindre pour nous embrassais et partis à la Fac.

Après avoir jonglé entre biberon de lait et de sang, l'après-midi arriva en une seconde et je décidais d'aller faire un tour avec Eléonore vu que le temps était pluvieux.

Je sortis la poussette, installa Eléonore dedans et sortis en direction du jardin public.

* * *

**Et vous savez quoi, les couleurs de Noël se sont le rouge mais surtout le vert (^^) alors n'hésitez pas à appuyer dessus ^^**

**bisous,**


	11. Chapter 10

**T****out d'abord je voudrais m'excuser du temps que j'ai mis pour publier mais j'ai plus le net la semaine donc avec toutes les fics que je lis c'est un peu short short ^^**

**Je voudrais remercier Lolinette pour ta review ainsi que Amandine ;)**

**Merci les filles ça fait plaisir (ps: amandine, ne t'inquiète pas un roman pour une review se n'est pas grave ^^)**

**Je voudrais aussi remercier Mrs Esmee Cullen, Claire 1603 et TataDomi.**

**Sur ce place à la lecture ;)**

**Je tiens a signaler que l'apparition d'un Cullen se fait dans ce chapitre et qu'il ne faut pas me juger pour ses actes futures :D  
**

* * *

Chapitre 10 : Ballade et rencontre particulière.

J'avais à peine franchis le seuil de l'appartement que l'odeur de sang humain me frappa d'un coup, heureusement que je venais de m'abreuver. Je me penchas sur Eléonore et lui rappela qu'elle devait rester calme et reste assise dans sa poussette.

Notre sortis fut une véritable galère, passer à côtés de personnes donc de leur sang fût une atroce douleur.

Au bout de 30 minutes de marches nous arrivâmes au jardin public, nous fûmes presque seules pour notre plus bonheurs, nous jouâmes à deux tout simplement.

Après 1 heure d'amusement je décidais d'aller faire quelques courses pour Eléo car si elle buvait du lait, dans pas longtemps elle passera à la nourriture, solide, humaine. Je pris que le stricte nécessaire, l'addition fût quand même salée, et acheta un petite jouet qu'Eléo avait trouvé mignon.

Nous étions sur le chemin du retour quand Eléonore se mit à réclamer à manger, alors en passant devant un café, je décidais de nous arrêter là. En entrant dans le café je fus surprise par l'odeur que me donner envies de vomir tandis qu'elle trouva cela bon.

Je commandais 2 chocolats chauds et 2 brioches pour elle bien évidemment. Je la regardais entrain de manger et j'en était émerveillée, elle était mon soleil, et manger de manière propre malgré son jeune âge et quand elle me regarda dans les yeux elle me fit un grand sourire.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a maman ? » pensa-t-elle.

Alors que je déposais un baiser sur son front en lui murmurant qu'elle était magnifique.

« Merci, mais toi aussi tu es belle »

A sa réflexion je fis signe 'non' de la tête. Elle laissa tomber et replongea dans son gâteau.

Elle avait commencer son deuxième chocolat et sa deuxième brioche quand une odeur particulière me fit relever ma tête vers le bar. Assis au bar, un homme, grand, baraqué, brun aux yeux ambres était en train de boire, mais son odeur sucré ressemblée à celle d'Anthony et un peu celle de ma fille, était-il ce que je suis ?

Je le regardais, quand ma fille me fit sortir de mon « état d'admiration » en pensent qu'elle ne dirait pas non à une autre brioche, alors je lui répondais qu'elle devait d'abord finir son chocolat.

Quand je retournais ma tête vers la bar, le bel inconnu n'était plus là, alors mes yeux tombèrent sur le visage d'ange de ma petite fille.

J'étais perdu dans mes réflexions quand une pensée d'une personne me fit sortir de celles-ci.

« Cette odeur ne peut qu'être celle d'un vampire »

Je me retournais vivement vers cette personne, je fut surprise de voir que le bel inconnu était revenu. Je le fixais encore quand une petite main toucha mon bras, je me, retournais et vu qu'Eléonore avait fini son chocolat et qu'elle voulait un câlin, alors je la pris dans mes bras et commença à la bercer.

-Merveilleuse petite filles que vous tenez dans vos bras.

Je me retournais vivement vers cette voix et vu que c'était le bel inconnu.

-Euh, merci, répondis-je poliment.

-Est-ce que je peux, me demanda-t-il en montrant la chaise devant moi.

-Bien sur.

Il prit place, et me fixa en pensent que j'était forcément comme lui.

-Votre fille, me dit-il.

-Euh non ma sœur.

Il fallait bien garder les apparences, une filles qui paraissait jeune ne pouvait avoir une fille d'environ 9 mois dans ses bras.

-Et bien elle vous ressemble énormément, comment s'appelle-t-elle ?

-Eléonore.

« Cette fille fera des ravages plus tard, comme sa mère » pensa-t-il.

Il n'était pas dupe alors.

-Vous voulez quelque chose à boire, me demanda-t-il.

-Non merci, lui répondis-je.

Ma fille me regarda dans les yeux et je sus qu'elle voulait quelque chose.

-Mais je pense que 'ma sœur', je soulignais bien le mot sœur, ne dirais pas non pour un chocolat, elle une faim d'ogre, ris-je.

« Plutôt la faim d'un demi-vampire oui »

Apparemment il connaissait quelque chose sur l'existence des demi-vampires.

-Aucun soucis.

Il commanda un 3ème chocolat chaud pour Eléo, elle était aux anges.

Nous parlâmes de tout et de rien évoquant même des histoires de vampires, Eléo riant aux éclats quand le bel inconnu lui faisait des grimaces.

-Emmett.

-Pardon ?

-Je m'appel Emmett, me dit-il.

-Oh, et bien moi c'est Alexandra.

« Super beau prénom, pour une merveilleuse vampire »

-Sa vous direz d'aller se balader, je dois endormir Eléonore, et la balade est la seule chose que marche.

-Aucun soucis.

« Je te suivrais où tu veux aller »

Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire.

Nous sortîmes du café, nous dirigeâmes vers le parc.

En arrivant là bas, Eléonore dormait comme un ange, alors on décidait d'aller sur un banc et discuter.

« Qu'est-ce que j'aimerais la prendre dans mes bras, mais comment fait-elle pour résister à l'envie de sauter sur les humains » pensa-t-il.  
-Ecoute, je crois que nous devons parler de choses sérieuses, lui dis-je en le regardant dans les yeux.

-Oh, bah vas-y je t'écoute, répondis-t-il.

-Es-tu vraiment ce que je pense que tu es ? lui demandais-je.

« Comment peut-elle savoir ce que je suis »

-Ecoute, depuis ton entrée dans le café j'ai sentis ton odeur, elle ressemble à celle d'Anthony.

-Qui est Anthony, me demanda-t-il.

-Qui ta créé ?

« Alors cet Anthony avait transformé Alexandra en vampire »

-Juste après l'accident que j'ai eu, je devais aller rendre visite à cette merveilleuse petite.

-Comment tu as su que je me posais la question, me demanda-t-il.

« Dites moi qu'elle n'est pas comme lui »

-Je devrais pas être comme qui, lui demandais-je avec un sourire aux lèvres.

-Oh non, une qui lit les pensées, vraiment pas de bol !

-Eh, oh, garde tes opinions pour toi, j'aime bien mon don, comme cela je sais qui me trouve merveilleuse, je lui faisait un clin d'œil.

« Mince, pourquoi a-t-elle ce don »

« T'en fait pas le secret est bien gardé » lui fit passer par la pensée.

-Depuis quand tu peux me dire ce que tu penses, me demanda-t-il d'un air abasourdi.

-Hum, je ne sais pas, j'ai pensée, mais comment ça tu l'as entendu ?

-Bah, ouais tu viens de dire que mon secret serai bien gardé !

-Oh, fut le seul mot que j'arrivais à faire sortir.

Nous restâmes un moment comme cela, puis repris notre discussion. Nous fûmes dérangé par la sonnerie de mon portable.

-Allô ?

-…

-Oh, déjà, je rentre.

-…

-Oui, moi aussi à tout de suite.

Je raccrochais.

-Désolé, je dois rentrer.

-T'as mère s'inquiète ?

-Ouais, c'est ça.

-On se reverra quand ?

-Quand tu veux, lui répondis-je.

« Quand je veux, ce soir, toi, moi, dans mon lit »

-Emmett, cela me flatte, mais on se connaît pas assez.

-Oups, désolé, c'est vrai que tu lis les pensées.

-Il faudra t'y habituer, si tu veux me revoir.

-T'inquiète, j'y arriverais, me dit-il avec un grand sourire.  
-Bon aller, j'y vais.

Je lui passait mon numéro de portable et filais vers l'appartement, Anthony sera sûrement fâché de ma sortie.

Eléonore s'était réveillée pendant le trajet, et en rentrant je la tenait dans mes bras pour essayer de la calmé.

-Bah te voilà, tu étais où ?

Anthony semblait sur les nerfs, sa journée s'était-elle mal passée ?

-S'il te plait Anthony ne t'énerve pas et vient m'aider.  
Il prit la poussette pendant que je me dirigeais vers le frigo pour préparer un biberon et un verre de sang.

-Tu étais où, me demanda-t-il d'un ton froid.

-Partie me promener avec notre fille, lui dis-je tout en donnant le biberon à Eléonore.

-Tu aurais pu au moins me prévenir !

-T'as journée se serait-elle mal passé, mon amour ?

Je pris une gorgée de sang et ma gorge se soulagea malgré que je n'avais ressenti aucune soif lors de la journée.

-Oui, très mal même, séparé de vous c'est pas cool puis Mathilde croit que je t'ai enlevé.

-Quoi ? Mathilde ne croira jamais une chose pareil.

-J'ai pris une semaine de congé, j'ai dit que tu étais malade et que tu avais besoin de moi.

-Il faudra que je retourne en cours quand même, lui fis-je remarquer.

-Je sais mais pour l'instant c'est trop tôt.

-Si tu le dit.

J'allais mettre Eléonore au lit et me dirigea vers la salle de bain. Pendant ma douche quelqu'un se glissa derrière moi, Anthony avait besoin d'un câlin apparemment et ce n'était pas pour me déplaire.

Après notre câlin mouvementé, nous décidâmes de regarder un film pour passer le temps.

En allant vérifier si Eléo dormait paisiblement, je vérifiais mes SMS, j'en avait reçu un d'Emmett.

_« Une petite chasse, toi et moi, vers minuit aux bords de la forêt »_

Je regardais l'heure, il était 23 heures, alors je réfléchissais au mensonge que je devais trouver.

-Anthony, il faut que j'aille voir Mathilde, elle ne va pas bien.

-Tu veux que je vienne ?

-Non, il faut que tu reste avec Eléo.

-Ok, je reste.  
Je l'embrassais et sortie, le cœur léger.

Une partie de chasse m'attendais avec un des mecs les plus mignon.

Que demander de plus ?

* * *

**Et voilà Emmett Cullen est dans la place xD**

**J'espère que ça vous as plus et même si c'est pas le cas dites le dans une petite review ;)**

**Bisous à la prochaine Amy  
**


	12. Chapter 11

**Hum, comment me faire pardonner le fait que je n'ai pas posté depuis 2 mois? **

**Je pense que posté un chapitre peu me pardonner un petit peu, non?**

**Mrs Esmee Cullen, comme je le t'ai répondu, j'ai plus le net la semaine et les weekends maintenant sont pour les révisions de mon Bac qui approche fortement, donc c'est vrai je poste de moins en moins et j'en suis désolé.**

**Sur ce bonne lecture, on se retrouve à la fin ;)  
**

* * *

Chapitre 11 :Chasse et petit imprévue.

Je me dirigeais vers la forêt tout en réfléchissant, puis je me souvins que j'avais dit à Anthony que j'allais voir Mathilde mais si il lui demandait demain elle lui dirait que non, alors j'envoyais un SMS à Mathilde.

_« Mat' si Anthony te demande si je suis venu te voir, tu lui répondras que OUI »_

Au bout de 2 minutes j'avais sa réponse.

_« Ok, mais tu devras des détails ma ptite, tu manques »_

Je lui répondais que à moi aussi elle me manquait et fermé mon portable.

Emmett m'attendais, grand sourire aux lèvres.

-Comme tu m'avais pas répondu, j'ai cru que tu ne viendrais pas.

-Désolé j'aurais du te répondre.

-Bah, pas grave, alors tu es prêtes ?

-Je te préviens c'est ma 1ère chasse.

-Comment ça ?

-Trop long, je lui fis un clin d'œil.

Il me prit la main et m'emmena dans la forêt. Une lueur d'espièglerie illuminer ses yeux et on aurait dit qu'il avait 5 ans.

Il disparu d'un coup, alors je le suivais et le vit sur un animal qui devait être un cerf.

Alors à mon tour, en sentant l'odeur d'un animal, je me précipitait vers lui. Après avoir bu tout son sang je laissait là la carcasse et me retournait, Emmett me fixa d'un regard qui en disait long. Dans ses yeux je pouvais voir à la fois du désir, de l'envie, et aussi de l'admiration. Sans y réfléchir je pris mes jambes à mon cou et partis le plus loin possible, mais malheureusement Emmett me rattrapa. Et il fit une chose qui me surpris.

Quand j'ouvrais les yeux, il était sur moi, et me regarda dans les yeux.

J'essayais de me sortir de là sans pouvoir y arriver. Emmett me regarder avec désir et rage à la fois. Mais je ne pouvais pas, j'évitais son regard.

J'avais tourner la tête quand ses doigts me fit le regarder, c'est à ce moment là que ses lèvres se posa sur les miennes avec tendresse et avidité. Notre baiser fut plus doux et nous emmenas au seuil que je ne voulais pas franchir.

Emmett passa sa main sous mon top et enleva mon soutien gorge puis mon top, je me retrouvais à moitié nue devant lui. Sans plus attendre, j'enlevais à mon tour son haut, il était incroyablement musclé, et ma bouche se posa sur la sienne.

Il déboutonna mon jean pendant que je faisais de même avec le sien. Nous étions tout les deux nus. Il se plaça entre mes jambes, son sexe était déjà tendu. Il m'embrassa amoureusement, comme si il me demandait la permission que bien sur je lui donnait.

Puis il me pénétra, il était doux et attentionné, ses vas-et-viens firent grimper mon plaisir petit à petit. Mais j'en voulais plus, je voulais plus d'action.

Il accéléra ses vas-et-viens comme s'il avait entendu ma demande muette, nous gémissions de plus en plus.

-Alex, s'il te plait viens pour moi, me dit-il.

-Oh, Emmett, s'il te plait plus vite, le suppliais-je.

Il accéléra encore plus, nous envoyant au nirvana tous les deux.

Nous restions quelques minutes lovés l'un contre l'autre, mais mon désir reprenait le dessus, ni une ni deux je me retrouvais sur Emmett qui me regardait stupéfiait.

-Round deux, mais cette fois-ci c'est moi qui prend les commandes, lui dis-je avant de l'embrasser fougueusement.

Il répondit à mon baiser, je descendis vers son nombril tout en l'embrassant. Arrivé au fruit défendu, je ne pus que pousser un gémissement de plaisir, il était tout a fait prêt.

Après l'avoir contemplais, je le pris en bouche ce qu'il lui fit poussais un gémissement de plaisir, qui me bousta. Au bout de quelques mouvements de haut en bas, Emmett commençais à plus gigoter et grogner.

-Alex, je vais …. je vais …. venir, dit-il.

Et encore deux mouvements et il venait dans ma bouche, et bien sur j'avalais tout.

-Oh, Alex, dit-il en me redressant et m'embrassant.

Et sans plus de ménagement, il me pénétra sans plus de douceur. Allait-il enfin être brutal, en tout cas moi je le voulais.

-Emmett, s'il te plait, ne sois pas prudent je ne suis pas en sucre.

-Dois-je comprendre que je peux laisser mon côté animal prendre le dessus?

-Oh, oui s'il te plait.

Sur ce, il me pénétra durement, laissant son côté animal, comme il le dit, prendre le dessus.

Nos ébats amoureux étaient simplement magnifiques, pas comme avec Anthony, mais ils étaient magnifiques.

Nous étions enlacés l'un à l'autre, remettant nos esprit en place quand mon portable sonna, je pensais l'avoir éteint pourtant. Quand je pris mon portable c'était un appel d'Anthony, alors je décrochais sans plus attendre.

-Allô ?

-Alex, où es-tu, j'essaye de te joindre depuis plusieurs minutes.

-Oh, j'aurais dû te prévenir je suis partis chasser un gros cerf, dis-je en faisant un clin d'œil à Emmet.

-Tu aurais pu, oui, comment cela c'est passé ?

-Oh, Emmett m'embrassait dans le cou, très très bien, Eléonore est avec toi ?

-Oui, et elle réclame sa mère.

A ces mots, Emmett arrêta de m'embrasser et me regarda furieusement.

-Ok, j'arrive dit le lui, à tout de suite.

-Je t'aime mon ange.

-Moi aussi, à tout de suite.

Je raccrochais et me leva. Emmett semblait vraiment furieux mais ne pensa rien donc j'étais dans l'incapacité de savoir comment il allait.

Après mettre rhabillais, il était déjà entrain de marcher pour partir, j'ai dû courir pour le rattraper.

-Emmett, attend.

-Ta sœur hein ! Tu comptais me le dire quand Alex ? Je savais que j'aurais dû me méfier, mais tu aurais pu me le dire, dit-il hors de lui.

-Oui, je sais, mais j'avais peur que tu disparaisse.

-Ecoute, ce qui c'est passé à l'instant c'était une erreur, mais je ne le regrette pas, et moi aussi je ne t'ai pas tout dit.

-Comment ça ?

« Je t'aime comme une sœur, malgré ça je suis attiré par toi pas comme pour une sœur, mais je suis en couple, je ne sais pas ce qui ma prit » pensa-t-il.

-Oh, moi aussi je t'aime comme un frère mais malheureusement on ne pourras rien effacer, mais je ne veux pas qu'on s'éloigne l'un de l'autre.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, je passerais te voir de temps en temps, si tu veux bien, bien sur ?

-Et comment ! Ca serais avec plaisir !

Nous nous enlaçâmes tendrement, malgré que j'avais besoin de plus, je fus quand même contente que tout se termine bien. Il me regarda puis m'embrassa timidement, de peur que je ne lui réponde pas, mais je lui répondis avec plaisir.

Il partit quelques minutes après et moi je me dirigeais vers l'appartement, je savais qu'Anthony allait sentir l'odeur d'Emmett mais malheureusement je ne pouvais rien y faire.

Devais-je lui dire tout ce qui c'était passé, ou devais-je garder le secret pour pas le perdre ?

Cette question me trotta dans la tête jusqu'à l'appartement, je n'avais toujours pas trouver la réponse quand j'arrivais à l'appartement.

* * *

**Alors comment vous avez trouvés ? Je sais ce n'est pas dans l'habitude d'Emmett de tromper sa Rose mais bref je voulais relever un défi ^^.**

**Et comment va réagir Anthony? Tout ça dans le prochaine numéro ^^**

**Bisous, Amy alias Choupette.**


	13. Chapter 12

**Bonsoir, bonsoir, **

**me revoici avec un nouveau chapitre en espérant qu'il vous plaira ;)**

**Merci du soutien de TatiDomi et de Claire ;)  
**

* * *

Chapitre 12 :Jalousie et questionnement.

En entrant dans l'appartement je vis Eléonore sur le canapé avec un nounours dans ses bras, elle semblait être ne colère, quand elle me vit elle souriait tout de suite.

-Bah tu ne dors pas ma chérie ?

Je la pris dans mes bras et elle s'y blottis.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

« Papa est en colère après moi, il est dans sa chambre » pensa-t-elle.

-Et bah on va aller voir ça, lui répondis-je.

En arrivant devant la chambre, j'entendis des choses volées, en ouvrant la porte je vis Anthony qui balançait toutes mes affaires.

-Je peux savoir ce qui te prends, dis-je en colère.

Il se retourna vers moi avec une telle colère qu'Eléonore se blottis encore plus dans mes bras. Je décidais d'aller la mettre dans son lit, et lui donné son MP3 pour qu'elle n'entende pas la dispute. Je l'embrassais et me dirigeais vers ma chambre.

En entrant, Anthony se dirigea vers moi et me plaqua contre le mur.

-Tu étais avec qui, me demanda-t-il froidement.

-Lâche moi et je te répondrais.

Il me lâcha et j'allais m'asseoir sur notre lit et lui demanda de venir s'asseoir avec moi.

-Alors, tu étais avec qui, et ne me dit pas avec personne je sens son odeur.

-J'ai rencontrée quelqu'un cette après-midi au café, on a sympathisé et j'ai découvert qu'il était comme moi et j'étais avec lui ce soir.

Après tout je ne voulais pas tout lui cacher.

-Quoi ! Et pourquoi son odeur et partout sur toi !

-Euh, parce qu'on sait rentré dedans en chassant.

-Mais c'est ça, tu me prends pour un con ou quoi ?

Je n'avais pas le temps de lui répondre qu'il était déjà partis en claquant la porte réveillant Eléonore par la même occasion.

Je mis quelques secondes à réaliser ce qui venait de se produire, Anthony était, et je venais de l'apprendre, apparemment jaloux.

Je me dirigeais vers la chambre de ma fille en courant elle avait besoin de moi, elle avait tout entendu évidemment.

En la prenant dans mes bras je sentais qu'elle avait peur des conséquences.

Au fond de moi, je savais qu'Anthony reviendrais après s'être calmé. Je berçais Eléonore dans mes bras en marchant de long en large dans l'appartement, j'arrêtais pas de regarder mon portable pour voir si Anthony m'avait appelé et je l'appelais au moins toutes les 10 minutes mais il ne répondais pas.

Ma fille me demanda qu'est-ce que son papa avait mais je ne répondais pas.

A 6h30, je décidais d'aller me laver pendant qu'Eléonore était entrain de jouer dans son bain. Après l'avoir habillé j'allais lui préparer son petit déjeuner puis me servais un verre de sang.

A 7h30, je prévenais Eléonore que nous allions aller à la Fac pour essayer de voir son père, elle approuva et me suivis.

Au bout de quelques minutes de marche, nous arrivions à la Fac où je vis la voiture d'Anthony et ça me redonnait le sourire mais pas qu'a moi d'après les pensées d'Eléo.

A peine franchis les portes, tout le monde se retourner vers nous car une jeune avec une poussette ne passe pas inaperçue. Me frayant un chemin, je tombais nez à nez avec Anthony qui nous regarder avec des yeux ronds, mais pour Eléonore cela ne changer rien, elle lui tendais les mains.

Au bout de quelques minutes d'affrontement du regard, Anthony se pencha et prit Eléo dans ses bras, elle posa sa main sur sa joue et lui montra qu'elle voulait qu'on se parle.

Il me fit signe de le suivre. Pendant tout ce temps les pensées des étudiant allaient de bon train, « c'est leur enfant », « que font-ils avec un enfant », »sont-ils vraiment ensemble », « mais elle doit avoir au moins 1 an ».

Je le suivais, il nous emmena dans sa salle de cours, il installa Eléonore à son bureau avec ses jouets puis l'embrassa sur le front et lui murmura un je t'aime.

Il se retourna vers moi, et me fit signe de le suivre au bout de la salle, je le suivais sans broncher.

Arrivé au fond de la salle, je me retournais nerveusement vers Eléonore qui était entrain de dessiner et penser au rêve qu'elle avait fait. Elle était tellement mignonne, un raclement de gorge me fit sortir de mes pensées, Anthony attendait que je parle alors je me jetais à l'eau.

-Pourquoi tu n'as pas répondus ?

-Pas envie, lâcha-t-il froidement.

-Bon bah vue que tu n'es pas d'humeur à parler je vais y aller, je vais pas te déranger plus longtemps, dis-je en me dirigeant vers Eléonore.

-Attend, dit-il en m'attrapant le poignet.

-Je pensais que tu ne voulais pas me parler, dis-je en colère.

Nous restâmes un moment sans parler si bien qu'Eléonore pensait que je devais faire le premier pas.

-Pourquoi as-tu réagis comme ça ?

-Tu vas pas me faire croire que vous avez fait juste vous regardez dans le blanc des yeux, lâcha-t-il froidement.

-Non mais je rêve ou tu es jaloux ? On a fait que chasser Anthony.

-Mais bien sur.

-Bon crois moi pas je m'en fiche, c'est toi que j'aime et tu le sais bordel ! Tu n'as pas à être jaloux, il n'y a que toi !

Il ne me regarda plus, je le pris dans mes bras et il me serra contre lui, apparemment le peu de distance qu'il y avait entre nous semblait le gêné aussi.

-J'ai était con, à oui ?

-Oh que oui,

-La jalousie est un vilain défaut je crois, me dit-il.

-Tout à fait d'accord avec toi.

« Embrassez-vous » pensa Eléo.

-De quoi je me mêle petite princesse, dis-je en riant.

-Alex,

-Hum,

-Moi pas savoir lire les pensées tu sais,

-Oui, c'est vrai, elle pense qu'on devrait s'embrasser, lui dis-je en passant mes bras autour de son cou.

-Hum, proposition alléchante, me dit-il en m'embrassant.

Ce baiser signifiait l'enterrement de la hache de guerre même si je ne lui avait pas tout dit, et il fût interrompue par la sonnerie signifiant le début des cours.

-Non, c'est trop tôt, me dit-il en me serrant contre lui.

-Ouais, mais notre fille n'a pas encore l'âge d'aller à la Fac, lui dis-je en riant.

On se dirigea vers Eléonore qui s'était endormie sur le bureau, je la pris sans la réveiller, embrassa Anthony une dernière fois avant son retour et partis.

A peine rentré à l'appartement que mon portable sonna et réveilla par la même occasion Eléonore qui ronchonnait.

-Allô ?

-Alex, c'est Emmett.

-Oh, salut, que me vaut ton appel ?

-Je peux passer chez toi ?

-Oui bien sur, je t'attends.

-A tout de suite alors.

Je raccrochais et servi le déjeuner à Eléonore.

-Maman, papa et toi sa sait arranger, me demanda-t-elle.

-Tu le serais si tu ne t'étais pas endormie ma puce.

-Alors c'est que c'est oui ?

-Bien sur, papa et maman s'aimes très fort.

-Bah tant mieux, car moi aussi je vous aimes, me dit-elle en engloutissant un bout de pain.

-Oui, mais mange doucement quand même, ris-je.

Elle me répondis par une superbe mimique qui me fit encore plus rire mais la sonnette me fit reprendre 'pied'.

J'ouvrais la porte et Emmett était là.

-Salut, entre, lui dis-je en laissant le chant libre pour qu'il rentre.  
-Merci, me dit-il avec un sourire.

-Assis toi, je vais mettre Eléonore au lit.

Je la pris, l'emmena au lit et rejoignit Emmett.

-Alors que me vaut ta visite ?

-Ton compagnon est là ?

-Euh, non, il à cours aujourd'hui, pourquoi ?

La seule réponse qu'il m'offrait fût un baiser très avide. J'avais envie de l'interrompre mais je n'en ressentais pas la force.

Notre baiser dura un long moment, mais il l'interrompis par lui même.

-Excuse moi Alex, me dit-il dans un murmure.

-Ne t'excuse pas Emmett, dis-je en lui déposant un baiser.

« Tu me rends dingue, j'arrête pas de penser a toi » pensa-t-il.

-Il faut qu'un arrête, ce n'est pas sérieux.

-Oui, je sais, je ne veux pas me séparer d'Antony.

-Et moi de Rose.

-Alors je crois que ce voir quand une tierce personne sera là serait mieux.

-Tout à fait, dit-il en m'embrassant.

Notre baiser repris de plus belle mais une petite pensée me fit interrompre ce génial baiser.

-Eléonore arrive, dis-je en me séparant de lui.

-C'est vrai, les pensées, dit-il avec un air triste.

-Ecoute, tu as dit toi même que ce n'était pas raisonnable.

« Oui, mais tu me rends dingue, je sais pas pourquoi » pensa-t-il.

-Et je crois que c'est réciproque, mais j'aime Anthony et j'aime

-Moi ? dit Eléonore qui venait d'arriver.

-Tout à fait princesse, lui dis-je en la prenant dans mes bras.

Je l'installais sur mes genoux et pris une discussion avec Emmett jusqu'à ce qu'Antony arrive.

Alors Emmett pris congé et à peine il fut partis qu'Anthony, si il l'avait pu, m'aurais tué du regard.

-Aller, Eléo, on va allait prendre son bain.

-Ah oui, je pourrais te mouiller maman ?

-Laisse moi réfléchir.

Nous nous dirigeâmes vers la salle de bain, Anthony pris le relais après quelques minutes alors je décidais d'aller moi-même me lavais, la douche me fit du bien et dura longtemps vu qu'Anthony vint me rejoindre.

-Alors, qu'est-ce qu'il faisait là ?

-Il est venu en tant qu'ami, Anthony, alors s'il te plait pas de dispute et pas de crise de jalousie, lui dis-je en me tournant vers lui.

-Très bien, dis cela fait plus de 2 mois que nous sommes ensemble.

-Oui, ou tu veux en venir ?

-Et bah voilà ce n'est pas l'endroit adéquat.

« une douche n'est pas très romantique » pensa-t-il.

-Anthony, le suppliais-je.

-Veux tu m'épouser Alex ?

-Wow, je dois te répondre franchement ?

« Sa serais mieux oui »

Je ne pus m'empêcher de rire.

-Alors, ma réponse sera,

Je l'embrassais.

-Sera,

Encore un baiser.

« Alex, s'il te plait »

-Sera,

Je passais mes bras autour de son cou.

-OUI, mon amour, lui dis-je avec les yeux pétillants.

Il m'embrassa fougueusement, ma petite famille se créer enfin, et je devenais la plus heureuse des femmes.

-Mais, au fait, où est Eléo, lui demandais-je après avoir rompu notre baiser.

-Au lit, je ne sais pas ce qu'elle a, mais elle semble fatigué.

-Oui, je l'ai remarqué aussi, tu crois qu'elle a quelque chose ?

-Un vampire, malade ? Non jamais.

-Oui, mais a moitié vampire, Anthony.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, si elle est comme toi, elle dormira toujours comme un bébé, rit-il.

Nous regardions la télé quand un appel téléphonique de l'hôpital obligea Anthony à y aller d'urgence pour un crash entre plusieurs voitures. Alors je me retrouvais seule, et surveilla Eléonore qui était entrain de dormir profondément et rêver de notre merveilleuse famille avec un seul ami qui fut, pour me surprendre Emmett. L'avait-elle bien aimé ?

Je me mis dans son lit, à ses côtés sans la réveiller et l'enlacer dans mes bras pour sentir un peu de chaleur. Elle se réveilla vers 7h30 en réclamant du sang, comme c'était son matin petit déj' sanguinaire pour son plus grand bonheur. Alors nous prîmes le petit déjeuner à deux en tête à tête.

Les semaines passèrent vite, trop vite à mon goût. Eléonore état née il y a 6 mois et paraissait avoir 1-2 ans.

Je pris conscience, que je n'étais pas rentré chez moi depuis plus de 7 mois et cela me peser réellement en plus ce mois-ci c'était l'anniversaire de mariage de mes parents donc mon anniversaire pour la même occasion.

Alors malgré mes changements et la naissance de ma fille, je devais aller les voir et leur présenter ma petite famille à moi.

* * *

**Alors, alors qu'en pensez vous? N'hésitez pas à me dire vos impressions j'en ai besoin ^^**

**Bisous, bisous, Choupette ;)**


	14. Chapter 13

**Hey Hey c'est moi ^^**

**Alors voilà je vous apporte un nouveau chapitre pour fêter mon permis et mon bac ^^**

**On se retrouve a la fin, bonne lecture ;)**

* * *

Chapitre 13 : Visite et anniversaire.

Anthony ne s'était pas opposé à notre visite chez mes parents, mais il avait émis quelques réticences. D'abord, notre couple donc par la même occasion nos fiançailles, la naissance de notre fille qu'on devra faire passer pour une fille adopter. Mais cela m'importer peu, je voulais les voir même si j'avais changer et qu'ils ne me reconnaîtraient peut-être pas, mais j'avais une excuse la vie autonome m'avait littéralement transformer –sans jeu de mot évidemment.

Alors un vendredi, après un coup de fil à mes parents, nous prîmes la route de ma vie d'avant, Eléonore s'endormait juste après que son père lui ait donné son 'règlement' sur le comportement qu'elle devait avoir.

Nous étions partis le vendredi soir pour éviter tout scintillements au soleil, nous arrivions le samedi matin après avoir fait une petite pause en route de quelque heures (2 heures maxi) pour aller chasser.

Arrivé a quelques pâtés de la maison, je ressentis de l'angoisse et je me posais des tonnes de questions. Anthony me rassura en passant sa main dans la mienne, et Eléonore m'empêchai de stresser en réclament à manger, mais malheureusement nous n'avions rien sur nous.

Arrivé devant la maison, je vis mon frère et mon père regarder par la fenêtre mon arrivé. Après avoir pris une grande inspiration, je sortis de la voiture, pris Eléonore dans mes bras et me dirigeas vers la porte d'entrée, Anthony sur mes talons. Les pensées de mon père étaient surprenantes, il se demandait si c'était bien moi, qui était cet homme et quand il fit attention à la petite fille que je tenais il se demandait qui était-elle pour moi.

J'avais même pas le temps de sonner, que mon frère ouvrait déjà la porte et me sauta au cou, il avait beau être plus vieux que moi, qu'à cet instant j'en doutais.

-Ma petite sœur, tu m'as manqué tu sais !

-En tout cas là tu m'étouffe Kévin.

-Désolé, dit-il en me relâchant.

-Pas grave, laisse moi te présenter Anthony et Eléonore notre fille.

-Ah, ah, ah, pas possible que se soit ta fille, me dit-il en regardant Eléonore.

«Trop vieille pour qu'elle le soit » pense-t-il.

-Nous l'avons adopté, dit Anthony en passant son bras autour de ma taille.

-Oh, mais c'est cool alors, je suis tonton, nous dit-il avec un grand sourire.

Nous entrâmes dans la maison et rejoignit mes parents qui étaient assis sur le canapé.

-Alex, fit ma mère en se jetant sur moi.

-Salut, man'.

-Tu m'as manqué !

-Oui, vous aussi, au fait joyeux anniversaire de mariage.

-Merci, me dit-elle avec un grand sourire.

-Joyeux anniversaire a toi aussi, fit mon père.

-Ouais merci, c'est vrai 20 ans sa se fête.

« C'est ton anniversaire ! » pensa Anthony.

J'hochais la tête.

« Tu comptais me le dire quand »

J'haussais les épaules.

« En plus je n'ai rien a t'offrir ! »

Je levais les yeux au ciel.

-Papa, maman, je vous présentes Anthony mon fiancé et Eléonore notre fille.

-Ta fille ? dit ma mère.  
- Ton fiancé ? dit mon père.

-Oui, longue histoire.

-Nous sommes tout ouïe, dit mon père.

Nous nous installâmes dans le salon et je leur racontais ma rencontre avec Anthony, l'accident de sa sœur (qui était un mensonge) et l'adoption d'Eléonore.

-Tu n'es pas un peu jeune, me dit ma mère en prenant Eléonore dans ses bras.

-Tu aurais laissé les services sociaux s'en occuper ?

-Non, tu as bien fait, au fait tiens ton cadeau d'anniversaire.

-Non, maman, s'il te plait pas ça !

-Ne discute pas, dit mon frère qui se dirigeais vers la cuisine, tu ne vas pas faire comme notre cousine quand même ?

-Kévin, prend le gâteau et le champagne, il faut fêter beaucoup d'événement aujourd'hui.

« Non, pas de champagne et encore moins de la nourriture humaine » pensa Anthony.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de rire.

« Du gâteau, quelqu'un a dit gâteau ? » pensa Eléonore.

Mon rire redoubla d'intensité.

Après avoir manger et bu, mes parents proposaient d'aller nous promener ce que nous acceptions. Pendant cette ballade, les hommes parlaient de tout et de rien, pour mon plus grand bonheur, l'homme de ma vie s'entendait à merveille avec mon frère et mon père. Moi je discutais avec ma mère, qui me trouva rayonnante, et heureuse, ce que je lui confirma bien sur.

L'heure du départ approcha, et la séparation fit douloureuse.

Après avoir dit au revoir à ma famille, nous reprenions la route pour rentrer chez nous. En passant devant un centre commercial encore ouvert, les pensées d'Anthony changea et il fit demi-tour, se garant sur le parking du centre commercial.

-J'arrive, me dit-il en sortant de la voiture.  
-Tu vas où ?

-Pourquoi, ne pas m'avoir dit que c'était ton anniversaire ?

-Parce que j'ai arrêté de vieillire il y a 6 mois et que je n'en vois pas la peine.

-Ta date de naissance est importante pour moi, j'aurais dû te le demander.

-Etre née un 16 mars, n'est pas exceptionnel.

-Pour moi si, le 16 mars et le 05 octobre sont des dates primordiales maintenant. **(N/T: pour l'auteur aussi xD)**

-Si tu le dit.

-Reste avec Eléonore.

Il entra sans le centre commercial, et au bout de 30 minutes il sorti avec un petit paquet cadeau.

-Joyeux anniversaire mon amour, dit-il en entrant dans la voiture.

-Je n'en veux pas, rappliquais-je.

« S'il te plait mon ange, tu n'es pas cool là » pensa-t-il.

-Je suis pas cool ?

-S'il te plait, dit-il avec les yeux du chat botté dans shrek.

-Bon donne le moi !

En l'ouvrant je découvris un petit écrin couleur crème.

-Combien ça t'as coûté ?

-Cela ne te regarde pas.

« Et puis tu ne serais pas contente » pensa-t-il.

En l'ouvrant, je découvris une bague avec plusieurs diamants.

-Je n'en t'ai même pas acheté une lorsque je t'ai demandé ta main, alors je crois que c'est le bon moment.

-Merci, murmurais-je sous l'émotion.

« Elle ne te plait pas ? C'est ça elle ne lui plait pas ! » pensa-t-il.

-Non, au contraire je l'adore, dis-je en la mettant à sa place où elle restera pour l'éternité.

Il redémarra et nous reprîmes notre route. Pendant le trajet je n'arrêtais pas de regarder ma bague, elle était vraiment splendide.

« Elle va pas partir, tu sais ? »

-Ah, ah, ah, très drôle, j'ai juste l'impression d'être gâté, alors que tu ne l'ai pas en retour.

-Je lui suis est bien plus que tu ne le pense.

Nous étions arrivés, je pris Eléonore qui dormait, monter dans l'appartement et aller l'installer dans son lit.

-Alex ?

-Je suis dans la salle de bain, murmurais-je sachant très bien qu'il m'entendra.

5 secondes après, il me serait dans ses bras et embrassant mon cou juste là où il m'avait mordu.

-Je me hais de t'avoir fait subir cela, dit-il en embrassant ma morsure.

-Arrête, moi je ne regrette pas, au contraire, je suis maman, amoureuse et bientôt épouse. Que rêver de mieux ?

-Oui mais,

-Y-a pas de amis qui tienne Anthony, et puis tu sais quoi ?

-Quoi ?

-C'est mon anniversaire ?

« Et alors ? Je suis perdu là »

-J'aurais été encore humaine, je t'aurais demander un enfant.

« Comme tu ne l'ai plus »

-Certes, donc, dis Eléonore dors vraiment ?

Il hocha la tête.

Je passais mes bras autour de son cou et l'embrassa fougueusement, et il compris tout de suite ou je voulais en venir.

« Tu me rends complètement dingue Alex ! »

Il m'emmena dans notre chambre, et nous passâmes une excellente nuit, et moi mon plus beau anniversaire.

* * *

**Alors, alors vous en pensez quoi?**

**Je sais que le fait qu'Emmett trompe sa Rosalie ne plait peut-être pas mais bon ^^**

**Le petit bouton vert fonctionne alors n'hésiter pas ;)**

**Bisous, bisous, Choupamy.**


End file.
